coup de foudre et conséquences
by potter65700
Summary: Cette histoire se passe au début de la saison 7 épisode 16. Steve et Lynn sont sur le point de se séparer ainsi que Danny et Mélissa. Chin a récupéré la garde de Sarah. Adam est sorti de prison. Grace et Will sont ensembles.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cette histoire se passe au début de la saison 7 épisode 16. Steve et Lynn sont sur le point de se séparer ainsi que Danny et Mélissa. Chin a récupéré la garde de Sarah. Adam est sorti de prison. Grace et Will sont ensembles.**_

 _ **PDV de Steve**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui c'était la St Valentin. Cette date était importante pour moi car cela faisait un an que j'avais rencontré Maīana. Cette date restera à jamais gravé. J'étais vraiment très heureux que Maīana revienne vers moi. Pourtant notre histoire avait démarré suite à un quiproquo. Aujourd'hui pour fêter nos 1 ans ensembles j'avais loué la même chambre là où notre petite puce Aloha avait été conçu. Mais laissez moi vous raconter notre rencontre.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Une regrettable erreur

_**PDV de Steve**_

 _ **Enfin un weekend tranquille sans courir derrière les criminels. Un weekend à ne pas entendre Danny me faire une leçon de morale. J'allais pouvoir profiter de ces deux jours avec Lynn pour fêter nos 1 ans ensembles. Ma petite amie s'était occupée de tout réserver. On arriva dans le Hilton Hawaiian village et on alla dans notre chambre ou plutôt notre suite. On déposa nos affaires et Lynn vint se blottir dans mes bras en me disant:**_

 _ **-C'est vraiment super que tu te sois libéré pour le weekend.**_  
 _ **-Pas de quoi. Moi je suis heureux car je vais profiter du weekend pour être avec ma petite amie.**_

 _ **Elle se défit de mon étreinte et alla contempler la vue par la fenêtre. Je me rapprochais d'elle et au moment où je voulus l'embrasser elle l'esquiva en disant:**_

 _ **-On aura tout le weekend pour ça. Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas une bière et tu n'irais pas au balcon de la chambre admirer la vue?**_

 _ **Attendez là ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle me faisait? Déçu j'allais me chercher une bière et je sortis au balcon. Alors que je commençais à boire ma boisson j'entendis une voix me dire:**_

 _ **-À la tienne super SEAL.**_

 _ **Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Je rêve ! Qu'est-ce que Danny faisait là? Je lui dis surpris:**_

 _ **-Danny ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**_  
 _ **-Je suis aussi surpris que toi, me dit-il, je ne m'attendais pas à passer ma St Valentin ici et encore moins avec toi.**_  
 _ **-Et moi donc.**_  
 _ **-C'est Mélissa qui a réservé pour nous deux, fit mon ami.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je lui dis:**_  
 __  
 _ **-C'est pareil pour moi. C'est Lynn qui a réservé pour nous deux aussi.**_  
 _ **-Eh bien si je m'attendais à ça, fit mon partenaire.**_  
 _ **-Oui comme tu dis. Je ne m'attendais pas à passer le weekend avec toi. Si tu veux on peut aller ailleurs.**_  
 _ **-Non reste, me dit-il, autant profiter de la plage et des filles.**_  
 _ **-Tu as raison.**_  
 __  
 _ **Alors qu'on continuait à discuter Danny et moi les filles firent leur apparition. Mélissa me salua et demanda:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Alors est-ce que notre surprise vous plaît?**_  
 _ **-Quelle surprise? Demanda Danny.**_  
 _ **-Eh bien qu'on soit tous les quatre dans le même hôtel, fit Lynn.**_  
 __  
 _ **Feignant d'être heureux je lui dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Cool c'est une super surprise.**_  
 _ **-En fait on l'a fait aussi pour que vous puissiez passer du temps ensemble Danny et toi, fit ma petite amie.**_  
 _ **-C'est vraiment gentil, fit le concerné.**_  
 __  
 _ **Mélissa embrassa mon ami et nous dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Bon ben nous avec Lynn on va se préparer pour aller à la plage.**_  
 _ **-Je vais y aller aussi, fit mon ami.**_  
 _ **-Ok bien moi aussi je vais aller me préparer.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je rentrais à l'intérieur de la chambre, pris mon maillot de bain et allais dans la salle de bain. Je ressortis 1 minute plus tard et je sortis de la chambre avec ma serviette autour du cou. Je frappais dans celle de Danny. Mélissa m'ouvrit et me dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Danny arrive.**_  
 __  
 _ **Elle prit ses affaires. Au même moment Lynn sortit et lui dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-On y va Mélissa?**_  
 _ **-Oui j'arrive, fit-elle.**_  
 __  
 _ **Elles quittèrent toutes les deux la chambre. Danny sortit à son tour et me demanda:**_

 _ **-Ah t'es là? Dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à Lynn?**_  
 _ **-Rien pourquoi?**_  
 _ **-Eh bien parce qu'elle est restée dans la chambre avec nous, fit Danny.**_  
 _ **-Je ne sais pas Danny. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que quand j'ai voulu l'embrasser elle s'est dérobé à mon baiser.**_  
 _ **-Quoi? Fit-il en riant, elle t'as éconduit?**_  
 _ **-Très amusant.**_  
 _ **-Je suis désolé mon pote, fit-il en se retenant de rire.**_  
 __  
 _ **On était arrivé à la plage. Les filles avaient installé les serviettes et bronzaient. Danny et moi installions les nôtres et on alla dans l'eau. Quelques minutes plus tard Mélissa et Lynn vinrent nous rejoindre dans l'eau. On s'amusa comme des enfants et je tentais une nouvelle approche vers ma petite amie mais elle se déroba une nouvelle fois. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? Je ne la comprenais plus. On sortit de l'eau et on alla se sécher. On passa la journée à flâner sur la plage et dans le village puis on alla se préparer. J'enviais beaucoup Danny et Mélissa. Ils se tenaient par la main. J'aimerais en faire autant qu'eux mais Melle en avait décidé autrement. On se prépara puis une fois prêt on descendit au RDC et on alla au restaurant où nous attendaient Danny et Mélissa. Le serveur nous amena à notre table qui se trouvait en terrasse. Il y avait une bouteille de champagne qui nous attendait au frais dans un seau. On prit place et j'ouvris la bouteille. Je leur servais du liquide ambré puis on porta un toast. Le serveur nous amena l'entrée et on commença à manger. Durant le repas Danny discuta avec les filles. Moi je les écoutais plus ou moins. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Je me posais des questions par rapport à Lynn. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça? C'est alors que Danny me sortit de mes pensées en me demandant:**_

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Steve?**_  
 _ **-De quoi?**_  
 _ **-Ben si c'était nous qui nous nous occupons de réserver pour l'année prochaine pour la St Valentin, me dit-il.**_  
 _ **-Oui pourquoi pas.**_  
 _ **-Steve tu vas bien? Demanda Mélissa.**_  
 _ **-Oui ne t'inquiète pas.**_

 _ **On prit notre dessert puis on alla à l'intérieur où avait lieu une soirée dansante. Danny et Mélissa allèrent danser tandis que Lynn et moi on était assis. Je proposais à ma petite amie d'aller sur la piste de danse mais bien sûr elle refusa. Dépité j'allais au bar et je commandais à boire. À côté de moi se trouvait une jeune femme. Elle était magnifique. Je lui demandais:**_

 _ **-Vous voulez boire quelque chose Melle?**_  
 _ **-Oui pourquoi pas, me dit-elle en souriant.**_  
 _ **-Que voulez-vous boire?**_  
 _ **-un blue Hawaiian, me dit-elle.**_  
 _ **-Ok va pour un blue Hawaiian.**_

 _ **Je passais la commande puis on commença à discuter. Le barman nous donna nos boissons et nous rejoignit en disant:**_

 _ **-Hey Steve qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul au bar?**_  
 _ **-Je ne suis pas tout seul. Je suis en galante compagnie.**_  
 _ **-Ok je vois, me dit-il, mais pourquoi t'es pas venu danser avec Lynn?**_  
 _ **-Bonne question mon ami. Tu lui demanderas.**_  
 _ **-Ok. Tu nous rejoins? Fit-il.**_  
 _ **-Oui j'arrive.**_

 _ **Danny repartit rejoindre Mélissa. La jeune femme me demanda:**_

 _ **-Lynn c'est votre petite amie?**_  
 _ **-Oui. On devait fêter nos 1 ans de couple mais je pense que c'est mort.**_  
 _ **-Aīe ça craint, me dit-elle.**_  
 _ **-Pas grave et vous?**_  
 _ **-Moi? Oh et bien disons que mon petit ami m'a plaqué cet aprèm, me fit-elle.**_  
 _ **-Ah merde c'est con ça.**_  
 _ **-Oui mais tant pis c'est pas grave, me dit-elle, au fait je m'appelle maīana.**_  
 _ **-Et moi c'est Steve McGarrett.**_  
 _ **-Enchantée, me dit-elle.**_  
 _ **-Vous voulez vous joindre á nous Maīana?**_

 _ **-oh ben non je vais vous laisser entre vous, me dit-elle.**_  
 _ **-Ok. À plus tard si jamais on se revoit.**_  
 _ **-Oui à plus tard, fit-elle.**_

 _ **Je retournais auprès de Danny et de Mélissa. Mon partenaire me demanda:**_  
 _ **-Ça va Steve? Tu passe une bonne soirée?**_  
 _ **-Oui mais ça irais mieux si Lynn serait plus enthousiasme envers moi. Au fait elle est où?**_  
 _ **-Elle est remontée dans votre chambre, fit Mélissa.**_  
 _ **-Ok bon je vais aller la rejoindre. Passez une bonne soirée tous les deux.**_  
 _ **-Toi aussi, fit Danny.**_

 _ **Je lui fis un clin d'oeil puis je montais rejoindre Lynn. Arrivé dans la chambre je me déshabillais et je me mis au lit. Je commençais à déposer des baisers dans le cou de Lynn quand elle m'arrêta:**_

 _ **-Non Steve arrête ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur.**_

 _ **Je ne l'écoutais pas et continuais mais elle me poussa en disant:**_

 _ **-Non mais je rêve ! Je t'ai dis non !**_

 _ **Je la regardais et lui dis:**_

 _ **-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive? Pourquoi tu me repousse?**_  
 _ **-Je n'ai pas envie de te faire l'amour, me dit-elle.**_  
 _ **-Ok bon j'ai compris. Tu sais quoi? Profite bien de ta soirée. Je redescends m'amuser.**_

 _ **Je me rhabillais et ressortis de la chambre en claquant la porte. Quand j'arrivais au bar Maīana était toujours là. Je lui payais à boire. En fait on passa deux heures à boire,à rigoler et à danser. Toujours est-il que deux heures plus tard on se retrouva dans chambre, les vêtements éparpillés et dans son lit tous les deux nus. Je me réveillais avec un mal de crâne horrible cherchant mes vêtements partout. Je les trouvais et je m'habillais. Je sortis de la chambre et je me dirigeais vers le bar où je finis ma soirée. Danny vint me chercher et m'emmena dans sa chambre. Je m'écroulais en ronflant dans le canapé en ignorant que deux mois et demi plus tard une nouvelle allait me chambouler.**_

 _ **PDV de Danny**_  
 __  
 _ **Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux; Mélissa avait loué une suite dans le Hilton Hawaïan village et bien sûr je m'étais retrouvé nez à nez avec mon partenaire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là cet animal? Ma petite amie et Lynn m'avaient expliqué qu'on avait besoin de se retrouver, de renforcer notre amitié. Cela avait fait un choc à mon partenaire qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. On partit se préparer pour la plage et je fus surpris de voir Lynn dans notre suite. Se serait-elle disputée avec Steve? Je devais lui poser la question. Le concernée vint me rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard après que les filles soient descendues. Je lui demandais:**_  
 __  
 __  
 __  
 _ **-Ah t'es là? Dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à Lynn?**_  
 _ **-Rien pourquoi? me demanda t'il étonné.**_  
 _ **-Eh bien parce qu'elle est restée dans la chambre avec nous.**_  
 __  
 _ **C'est alors que je vis de la tristesse sur le visage de mon ami. Il me dit:**_  
 __

 _ **-Je ne sais pas Danny. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que quand j'ai voulu l'embrasser elle s'est dérobé à mon baiser.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je me mis à rire et je lui dis:**_  
 __

 _ **-Quo? Elle t'as éconduit?**_  
 _ **-Très amusant, fit-il vexé.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je me retins de rire une nouvelle fois et je lui dit:**_  
 __

 _ **-Je suis désolé mon pote.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je voyais bien qu'il en morflait. On descendit à la plage et on aperçut les filles qui bronzait sur leur serviettes. On installa les nôtres puis on partit se baigner. Lynn et Mélissa vinrent nous rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard et on s'amusa comme des gosses. Je vis mon ami tenter une nouvelle approche auprès de Lynn mais il essuya un nouveau refus. Le pauvre j'avais mal pour lui. On sortit de l'eau et on se sécha puis on décida d'aller se balader dans le village. Mélissa prit ma main dans la sienne et on se balade. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Steve et Lynn mais rien du tout. Bizarre. On rentra à l'hôtel et je demandais à ma petite amie:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Tu sais ce qui se passe entre Lynn et Steve?**_  
 _ **-Non, me dit-elle, je ne sais rien.**_  
 _ **-Ok.**_  
 __  
 _ **On finit de se préparer puis on alla au restaurant. Un serveur nous emmena à nôtre table et on s'installa. Quelques minutes plus tard Steve et Lynn nous rejoignirent. Ils s'installèrent à table et mon équipier ouvrit la bouteille de champagne et nous servit. On porta un toast puis on nous servit le repas. Avec les filles on discuta. C'est alors que je sortis Steve de ses pensées et lui demanda:**_

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Steve?**_  
 _ **-De quoi? Me demanda t'il.**_  
 _ **-Ben si c'était nous qui nous nous occupons de réserver pour l'année prochaine pour la St Valentin.**_  
 _ **-Oui pourquoi pas, fit-il absent.**_  
 _ **-Steve tu vas bien? Demanda Mélissa.**_  
 _ **-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-il.**_

 _ **Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. On passa au dessert puis après manger on rentra dans le restaurant où avait lieu une soirée dansante. Mélissa et moi on alla danser. Quelques minutes plus tard quand on revint s'asseoir Steve n'était pas là. Je le vis au bar entrain de boire. J'allais le voir et lui demandais:**_  
 __

 _ **-Hey Steve qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul au bar?**_  
 _ **-Je ne suis pas tout seul. Je suis en galante compagnie, me dit-il.**_

 _ **Effectivement une jeune femme rousse était avec lui. Je dis à mon ami:**_

 _ **-Ok je vois. Mais pourquoi t'es pas venu danser avec Lynn?**_  
 _ **-Bonne question mon ami. Tu lui demanderas, me dit-il.**_  
 _ **-Ok. Tu nous rejoins?**_  
 _ **-Oui j'arrive, fit-il.**_

 _ **Je retournais m'asseoir auprès de Mélissa et ne voyant pas Lynn je lui demandais:**_

 _ **-Elle est où Lynn?**_  
 _ **-Elle est partie se coucher, fit ma petite amie.**_

 _ **Eh ben ! Ça promettait. Steve nous rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et je lui demandais:**_

 _ **-Ça va Steve? Tu passe une bonne soirée?**_  
 _ **-Oui mais ça irais mieux si Lynn serait plus enthousiasme envers moi. Au fait elle est où? Nous demanda t'il.**_  
 _ **-Elle est remontée dans votre chambre, fit Mélissa.**_  
 _ **-Ok bon je vais aller la rejoindre. Passez une bonne soirée tous les deux, nous dit-il.**_

 _ **Je lui dis:**_

 _ **-Toi aussi.**_

 _ **Il me fit un clin d'oeil puis il partit. Comme Mélissa était fatiguée on partit se coucher nus aussi. Alors qu'on allait entrer dans notre chambre on vit Steve sortir de la sienne et claquer la porte. Aīe ! Ça avait du mal se passer. Mélissa et moi avions passé un bon moment et alors qu'on dormait le téléphone de la chambre se mit à sonner. Je répondis en colère:**_

 _ **-Williams !**_  
 _ **-Mr Williams ici la réception, fit une voix de femme, il faudrait que vous veniez récupérer votre ami au bar.**_  
 _ **-Ok j'arrive.**_

 _ **Je raccrochais. Mélissa à moitié réveillée me demanda:**_

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**_  
 _ **-Rien bébé rendors toi.**_

 _ **J'enfilais un short et un tee shirt puis je descendis au bar récupérer Steve. Quand il me vit arriver il me dit:**_

 _ **-Danno ! Mon meilleur pote. Toi au moins tu me quittera pas.**_

 _ **Oh putain l'animal il était bourré. Je le pris par la taille en lui disant:**_

 _ **-Allez viens super SEAL on va aller se coucher.**_  
 _ **-C'est fini avec Lynn, fit-il.**_  
 _ **-Je suis désolé pour toi mon pote.**_

 _ **Je remerciais le barman et la réceptionniste puis on regagna la chambre. C'est que cet idiot pesait tout son poids. On arriva tant bien que mal dans ma suite. Steve s'écroula dans le canapé et ronfla. Je lui mit une couverture et je partit me coucher en ignorant qu'une nouvelle allait bouleverser mon ami deux mois et demi plus tard**_


	3. Chapter 2: Une nouvelle qui bouleverse

_**PDV de Maïana**_  
 __  
 _ **Se faire larguer le jour de la St Valentin c'était vraiment horrible mais d'un côté ça valait mieux. Je ne supportais plus les crises de jalousies de Sean. Sans çà je n'aurais jamais pu passer une nuit magique avec Steve. Bien sûr avant qu'il ne se réveille j'avais mis les voiles et à l'heure actuelle il devait me maudire. Depuis tout cela je ne cessais de penser à lui. Cela faisait deux mois et demi que cette nuit magique était passée. Aujourd'hui j'étais chez ma gynécologue pour un contrôle et parce que je ne me sentais pas bien. Elle me demanda:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Dates de vos dernières règles Melle Wamea?**_  
 _ **-31 Janvier Dr Akima.**_  
 _ **-D'accord. Eh bien d'après mon calcul vous êtes enceinte de 2 mois et demi, me dit-elle.**_  
 _ **-Quoi? Oh mon dieu mon oncle va me tuer.**_  
 _ **-Et le père du bébé? Me demanda t'elle.**_  
 _ **-En fait il ne le sait pas encore.**_  
 _ **-Vous ne devriez pas tarder pour lui dire, me conseilla t'elle, bien je vous revois le mois prochain et pensez bien à vous nourrir.**_  
 _ **-D'accord. Merci Dr.**_  
 _ **-Au revoir Melle Wamea, me dit-elle en souriant.**_  
 _ **-Au revoir Dr.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je sortis de son cabinet et j'allais prendre RDV pour ma prochaine visite. Une fois le prochain RDV de pris je quittais l'hôpital et partis à l'école. Il fallait que je le dise à oncle Kawika mais aussi à Steve. J'arrivais à l'école et j'allais dans la salle des instits. Je rentrais le nom de Steve McGarrett dans l'ordi et quelques secondes plus tard j'obtins un résultat. Je vis que c'était le commandant du 5.0 et que c'était un SEAL. Je notais l'adresse de son travail et au moment où je m'apprêtais à éteindre ma cousine Kayla arriva et siffla en disant:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Waouh ! c'est qui ce beau mec?**_  
 _ **-c'est le mec avec qui j'ai couché le jour de la St Valentin.**_  
 _ **-Ah oui je me souviens de cette histoire, me dit-elle, c'est celui que tu as laissé en plan la nuit même.**_  
 __  
 _ **Peu fière de moi je lui dis:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Oui c'est çà.**_  
 _ **-Et il s'appelle Steve McGarrett? Fit-elle étonnée, mais oui je le connais que de réputation. Ici tout le monde le considère comme le grand kauna.**_  
 _ **-Oh.**_  
 _ **-Mais pourquoi tu prends des renseignements sur lui? Me demanda t'elle.**_  
 _ **-Parce que j'avais besoin de son adresse pour aller le voir et lui dire que je suis enceinte.**_  
 _ **-Quoi? Tu es enceinte de lui? Fit-elle en poussant un cri.**_  
 _ **-Oui et je ne sais pas comment je vais annoncer çà à Kawika.**_  
 _ **-Je pense qu'il va bien le prendre, me dit-elle, et tu devrais aller lui dire maintenant.**_  
 _ **-Tu es sûre?**_  
 _ **-Oui vas y, me dit-elle, je m'occupe de ta classe.**_  
 _ **-Merci mille fois.**_  
 __  
 _ **J'éteignis l'ordinateur et je quittais l'école pour aller au village Kapu. Quand j'arrivais je ne vis que Levy. Je lui demandais:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Salut Levy. Tu sais où se trouve mon oncle?**_  
 _ **-Oui il est à la plage pour entrainer les enfants au surf, me dit-il.**_  
 _ **-Merci. Je vais y aller.**_  
 _ **-Tout va bien Maïana? Me demanda t'il.**_  
 _ **-Oui ne t'inquiète pas.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je partis à la plage et je vis mon oncle qui donnait des cours aux enfants du village avec la tante de Kayla. Je me dirigeais vers lui et lui dis:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Bonjour oncle Kawika. Est-ce que je peux te parler.**_  
 _ **-Bonjour mon enfant. Oui bien sûr, me dit-il, que se passe t'il?**_  
 _ **-Voilà je voulais te parler de mon état.**_  
 _ **-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton état? Me demanda-t'il.**_  
 __  
 _ **Il me regarda et c'est là qu'il vit mon ventre. Stupéfait il me dit:**_  
 __

 _ **-Maïana mais tu es enceinte !**_  
 _ **-Oui Kawika.**_  
 _ **-J'espère que ce n'est pas ce Ahole de malheur, fit-il d'un ton sec.**_  
 _ **-Non ce n'est pas lui.**_  
 _ **-Alors c'est qui pour que je lui fasse comprendre son erreur? Me demanda t'il.**_  
 _ **-Calme-toi Kawika. Dis-moi est-ce que le nom de Steve McGarrett te dis quelque chose?**_  
 __  
 _ **Son visage s'éclaira et il me dit en souriant:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Mais oui je le connais. C'est quelqu'un de très respecté sur cette île. Tu ne pouvais pas mieux choisir ma chérie. Mais il le sait?**_  
 _ **-Euh non pas encore.**_  
 _ **-Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui dire, me sermonna t'il, vas y.**_  
 _ **-Oui j'y vais.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je repartis vers ma voiture à demi-soulagée. Ouf ! Kawika l'avait bien prit et maintenant je devais l'annoncer à Steve. Comment allait-il réagir? J'arrivais au palais Lolani et je garais ma voiture. Je me dirigeais vers le bâtiment et entrais à l'intérieur. Un policier me demanda:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Bonjour Melle que désirez-vous?**_  
 _ **-Je souhaiterais voir le commandant McGarrett. C'est très important.**_  
 _ **-D'accord, me dit-il.**_  
 __  
 _ **Il me tendit un badge et je le suivis jusqu'aux bureaux du 5.0. 5 personnes se trouvaient autour d'un ordinateur et discutaient. Le policier dit à l'un d'eux:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Excusez-moi lieutenant Williams mais cette jeune femme souhaiterais voir le commandant McGarrett. Elle dit que c'est important.**_  
 _ **-Merci Pua. Je m'en occupe, fit-il.**_  
 __  
 _ **Le policier s'en alla et le lieutenant Williams me dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Steve est au téléphone. Il n'en a pas pour longtemps.**_  
 _ **-Mahalo.**_  
 __  
 _ **Effectivement je le vis. Il était de dos. Je le vis passer une main dans se cheveux et il se tourna. Quand il me vit il m'adressa un immense sourire. OMG je crus défaillir tant il était charmant et sexy. Il avait laissé sa chemise ouverte. Je me rongeais les ongles tellement j'étais angoissée. Le lieutenant Williams me demanda:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Excusez-moi on se serait pas vu quelque part?**_  
 _ **-Euh si. Au Hilton Hawaïan village.**_  
 __  
 __  
 _ **Alors qu'il allait rajouter quelque chose Steve sortit de son bureau et me dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Maïana ! C'est toi?**_  
 _ **-Oui moi la seule et unique.**_  
 __  
 _ **Il sourit et me demanda:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Tu voulais me voir?**_  
 _ **-Oui j'ai besoin de te parler.**_  
 _ **-Ok allons dans mon bureau, me dit-il.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je le suivis jusqu'à son bureau et il ferma la porte derrière nous. Je m'assis sur le canapé tandis qu'il alla s'asseoir sur le coin de son bureau. On se regarda puis on se mit à parler en même temps:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Désolé pour...**_  
 __  
 _ **On se mit à rire puis il me dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Vas y commence.**_  
 _ **-Voilà je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé en plan comme çà il y a deux mois et demi.**_  
 _ **-Et moi je suis désolé de t'avoir sauté dessus alors que tu venais de rompre avec ton petit ami, me dit-il.**_  
 _ **-Non ne t'inquiète pas. En fait si je suis venue te voir c'était pour te dire que je suis enceinte et c'est toi le père.**_  
 __  
 _ **Voilà ! J'avais lâché le morceau. Je repris:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Sache que je ne t'oblige à rien. Je voulais juste que tu sois au courant comme ça si il me demande qui est son père je lui dirais que tu es quelqu'un de bien.**_  
 __  
 _ **Il n'y avait toujours pas eu de réaction de sa part. Je quittais les locaux du 5.0 en courant et j'allais jusqu'à ma voiture. Je montais à l'intérieur et m'effondrais contre le volant en pleurant. 10 minutes plus tard il tapa contre la fenêtre. Je l'ouvris et il me demanda:**_

 _ **-Hey pourquoi tu es partie?**_  
 _ **-Je te le répète je ne veux rien t'imposer.**_  
 _ **-Tu ne m'impose rien, fit-il, au contraire je suis heureux.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je sortis de la voiture et je lui demandais en le regardant droit dans les yeux:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Tu es sûr de toi?**_  
 _ **-Oui, me répondit-il sérieux.**_  
 _ **-Ok alors plus moyen de faire machine arrière. Mon oncle ne s'est pas trompé sur toi.**_  
 _ **-Tiens donc il me connait ton oncle? Fit-il amusé.**_  
 _ **-Oui et toi aussi apparemment.**_  
 _ **-Ah je serais curieux de savoir qui c'est, me dit-il.**_  
 _ **-C'est Kawika.**_  
 _ **-Waouh ! Je suis impressionné, me dit-il.**_  
 _ **-Assez parlé et si tu m'embrassais plutôt.**_  
 _ **-Ah vos ordres Melle, me dit-il.**_  
 __  
 _ **Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et répondis à son baiser avec fougue. Nos langues se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent pour danser un ballet sensuel. On s'interrompit par manque de souffle puis il posa son front contre le mien en disant:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Désolé pour tout à l'heure.**_  
 _ **-Non ce n'est rien.**_

 _ **Il me tendit la main et me dit:**_

 _ **-Viens je vais te présenter à notre Ohana.**_  
 _ **-Ok.**_  
 __  
 _ **Mais je l'arrêtais en lui disant:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Comment on va faire?**_  
 _ **-C'est à dire? Me demanda t'il.**_  
 _ **-Est-ce que je dois venir habiter chez toi?**_  
 __  
 _ **Il passa sa main derrière la tête et me répondit:**_  
 __  
 __  
 _ **-Çà serait mieux pour le bébé tu ne crois pas?**_  
 _ **-Oui c'est une excellente idée.**_  
 _ **-En fait je me rends compte que je ne connais rien de toi, me dit-il.**_  
 _ **-Attends au lieu de me présenter à ta Ohana si on allait manger quelque part?**_  
 _ **-C'est une bonne idée comme ça on peut faire connaissance, me dit-il, viens je t'emmène.**_  
 __  
 _ **Cette fois-ci on partit pour de bon. J'avais vraiment hâte de venir vivre avec lui.**_

 _ **PDV de Lou**_  
 __  
 _ **Deux mois et demi étaient passés depuis la St Valentin et je dois dire que la relation de Steve et de Danny était un peu plus mieux. On avait pensé avec Chin et Kono que ça serait bien qu'ils soient dans le même hôtel. Et apparemment ça avait bien fonctionné. D'après Danny McGarrett avait eu un soucis ce soir là. Le pauvre ! Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. Il ne montrait rien mais quelque part il souffrait. J'avais vu quelque chose qui m'avait mit hors de moi. Même Steve l'avait vu. Lynn était enlacée dans les bras d'un homme et s'embrassaient amoureusement. J'ai cru que mon ami allait avoir une attaque mais il s'était reprit. Cette histoire s'était passée deux jours après leur weekend. Depuis ce jour là on essayait de lui remonter le moral. Ce jour là alors qu'on était sur une enquête difficile on reçut la visite d'une jeune femme. Et pas n'importe quelle femme ! C'était une beauté. Elle venait voir Steve. Notre ami qui était au téléphone sortit deux minutes plus tard. Et quand il vit la jeune femme il lui sourit et lui dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Maïana ! C'est toi?**_  
 _ **-Oui moi la seule et unique, lui dit-elle.**_  
 __  
 _ **Cette jeune femme en plus d'être belle avait beaucoup d'humour. Mon ami sourit et lui demanda:**_  
 __  
 __  
 _ **-Tu voulais me voir?**_  
 _ **-Oui j'ai besoin de te parler, lui dit-elle.**_  
 _ **-Ok allons dans mon bureau, lui dit-il.**_  
 __  
 _ **Ils partirent dans son bureau. Je dis à l'équipe:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Putain mais c'est qui ce beau canon?**_  
 _ **-Il l'a rencontré le soir de la St valentin, nous dit Danny.**_  
 _ **-Ben dis donc. En tout cas il peut quitter le 5.0 sur le champ.**_  
 _ **-Il me semble la connaitre, fit Kono.**_  
 _ **-Ah bon? Fit Danny.**_  
 _ **-En tout cas Steve est heureux de la voir, fit Chin.**_  
 _ **-Oui c'est vrai, fit Abby.**_  
 __  
 _ **Quelques minutes plus tard on vit passer la jeune femme en courant. On se regardait perplexe. Que se passait-il? Pourquoi était-elle partie comme çà? Danny alla voir Steve et lui demanda:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi Maïana est partie?**_

 _ **Steve semblait perdu et confus. Il nous dit:**_

 _ **-Eh bien elle m'a annoncé quelque chose et je n'ai pas réagi.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je lui demandais:**_  
 __  
 __  
 _ **-On peut savoir ce qu'elle t'as dit.**_  
 _ **-Oui elle m'a annoncé qu'elle est enceinte et c'est moi le père, fit-il.**_  
 _ **-Quoi? Fit Danny, mais tu sais que t'es un grand malade? Mais comment une chose a pu arriver? Tu t'es pas protégé ou quoi?**_  
 _ **-Si justement, fit-il, mais elle a du se percer. Et puis je te signale Danny j'étais bourré.**_  
 _ **-Ça je le sais, lui dit-il, c'est moi qui suis venu te récupérer au bar.**_  
 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Demanda Chin.**_  
 _ **-Je ne sais pas, fit Steve.**_  
 _ **-Je peux te donner un conseil Steve, fit Abby, rattrape là et dis lui que tu veux être auprès d'elle pour élever cet enfant. Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu apprends que tu vas être papa.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je lui dis:**_  
 __

 _ **-Abby a raison mon pote. Moi j'étais fou de joie d'apprendre que j'allais être père. Comment tu te sens?**_  
 _ **-Heureux, effrayé et sur un nuage, fit-il en souriant.**_  
 _ **-Alors va la rattraper mon pote.**_  
 _ **-Ok vous avez raison, fit-il.**_  
 __  
 _ **Il sortit en courant de son bureau et Danny nous dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-C'est vous qui êtes malade.**_  
 __  
 _ **Une demi-heure plus tard Steve nous laissa un message comme quoi il était partie manger avec la jeune femme. J'en déduisis qu'il avait réussi à clarifier les choses. Effectivement quand il revint deux heures plus tard il avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ce qui avait don de faire rager Danny. On était heureux pour notre ami. Il n'avait plus qu'à nous la présenter. J'avais hâte de le voir changer des couches. Je me replongeais dans mon rapport en ignorant que cette jeune femme était entrain de changer la vie de Steve.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Apprendre à se connaitre

_**PDV de Steve**_

 _ **Qu'est-ce que ça fait mal lorsque vous voyez votre petite amie au bras de quelqu'un d'autre et de les voir s'embrasser passionnément. Cette nouvelle m'avait complètement dévasté. J'étais retourné, dégoûté et il n'y avait pas que moi. Lou et Danny étaient comme moi. Apprendre comme ça que votre petite amie vous trompe ce n'est pas vraiment marrant. Surtout deux jours après la St Valentin. Mais heureusement que mon équipe était là pour m'entourer. Bien sûr le jour de la St valentin ou plutôt le soir j'avais fait des conneries: La première j'étais complètement bourré et bien sûr c'était Danny qui était venu me récupérer et la deuxième connerie j'avais couché avec la première venue et je dois avouer que j'avais passé un moment délicieux, magique, rien à voir avec Lynn ou Catherine. Tout çà c'était le soir de la St Valentin. Deux mois et demi plus tard étaient passés.J'essayais de remonter la pente. Par moment je repensais à cette fille avec qui j'avais couché, Maïana. Je me demandais qu'est-ce qu'elle devenait? Alors que j'étais au téléphone avec la gouverneur je la vis. Elle était encore plus magnifique que dans mon souvenir. Je lui fis un immense sourire puis je raccrochais. Je sortis de mon bureau et je lui dit:**_

 _ **-Maïana ! C'est toi?**_  
 _ **-Oui moi la seule et unique, fit-elle.**_

 _ **Je lui souris. Elle avait beaucoup d'humour et je dois dire que j'aimais ce trait de caractère chez une femme. Je lui demandais:**_

 _ **-Tu voulais me voir?**_  
 _ **-Oui j'ai besoin de te parler, me dit-elle nerveuse.**_  
 _ **-Ok allons dans mon bureau.**_

 _ **Elle me suivit jusqu'à mon bureau et je fermais la porte derrière nous. Elle s'assit sur le canapé tandis que j'allais m'asseoir sur le coin de mon bureau. On se regarda puis on se mit à parler en même temps:**_

 _ **-Désolé pour...**_

 _ **On se mit à rire puis je lui dis:**_

 _ **-Vas y commence.**_  
 _ **-Voilà je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé en plan comme çà il y a deux mois et demi, me dit-elle.**_  
 _ **-Et moi je suis désolé de t'avoir sauté dessus alors que tu venais de rompre avec ton petit ami.**_

 ** _Oh là ! Qu'est-ce que je racontais? D'un côté je n'étais pas désolé. Elle m'adressa un sourire timide et me dit:_**

 _ **-Non ne t'inquiète pas. En fait si je suis venue te voir c'était pour te dire que je suis enceinte et c'est toi le père.**_

 _ **Hein? Quoi? Elle était enceinte ! Oh putain. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait? Cette nouvelle me laissa sans voix. Elle me dit:**_

 _ **-Sache que je ne t'oblige à rien. Je voulais juste que tu sois au courant comme ça si il me demande qui est son père je lui dirais que tu es quelqu'un de bien.**_

 _ **Je n'avais toujours pas réagi. Sans que je m'en aperçoive elle quitta mon bureau. Ce fut Danny qui me sortit de ma léthargie. Il me demanda:**_

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi Maïana est partie?**_  
 _ **  
**_  
 _ **Je regardais mon ami. Où je dirais plutôt mon équipe. Ils étaient tous avec lui. J'étais vraiment perdu. Je poussais un soupir et lui dit:**_  
 _ **  
**_  
 _ **-Eh bien elle m'a annoncé quelque chose et je n'ai pas réagi.**_

 _ **Lou me demanda:**_

 _ **-On peut savoir ce qu'elle t'as dit.**_  
 _ **-Oui elle m'a annoncé qu'elle est enceinte et c'est moi le père.**_  
 _ **-Quoi? Fit mon partenaire, mais tu sais que t'es un grand malade? Mais comment une chose a pu arriver? Tu t'es pas protégé ou quoi?**_

 ** _Et voilà ! Danny me faisait encore une leçon de morale. Agacé je lui répondis:_**

 _ **-Si justement. Mais elle a du se percer. Et puis je te signale Danny j'étais bourré.**_  
 _ **-Ça je le sais, me dit-il en râlant, c'est moi qui suis venu te récupérer au bar.**_  
 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Demanda Chin.**_

 _ **Je le regardais et lui dis:**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas.**_  
 _ **-Je peux te donner un conseil Steve, fit Abby, rattrape là et dis lui que tu veux être auprès d'elle pour élever cet enfant. Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu apprends que tu vas être papa.**_

 _ **Lou approuva les dire d'Abby et me dit:**_

 _ **-Abby a raison mon pote. Moi j'étais fou de joie d'apprendre que j'allais être père. Comment tu te sens?**_  
 _ **-Heureux, effrayé et sur un nuage.**_  
 _ **-Alors va la rattraper mon pote.**_  
 _ **-Ok vous avez raison, fit-il.**_

 ** _Je sortis de mon bureau en courant. Je pus entendre Danny leur dire:_**

 _ **-C'est vous qui êtes malade.**_  
 _ **  
**_  
 _ **Quelques minutes plus tard j'arrivais dans le parking et je la vis dans sa voiture. De loin je vis qu'elle avait la tête sur le volant et rien que de voir ses épaules tressauter je compris qu'elle pleurait. Et merde ! J'allais près de sa voiture et tapais à la fenêtre. Elle la baissa et je lui demandais:**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **-Hey pourquoi tu es partie?**_  
 _ **-Je te le répète je ne veux rien t'imposer.**_

 _ **Bravo ! mais quel idiot j'étais. Elle venait m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle et moi comme un con je la faisait pleurer. Je soufflais puis je lui dis:**_

 _ **-Tu ne m'impose rien. Au contraire je suis heureux.**_

 _ **Elle sortit de la voiture et me demanda en me regardant droit dans les yeux:**_

 _ **-Tu es sûr de toi?**_

 ** _Je lui souris et je lui dit:_**

 _ **-Oui.**_  
 _ **-Ok alors plus moyen de faire machine arrière, me dit-elle, mon oncle ne s'est pas trompé sur toi.**_

 ** _Ah ben ! J'y crois pas son oncle me connaissait. Je me demandais qui c'était. Je lui dis amusé:_**

 _ **-Tiens donc il me connait ton oncle?**_  
 _ **-Oui et toi aussi apparemment, me dit-elle.**_

 _ **Hein? Je le connaissais moi aussi? Mais comment? Je lui dis:**_

 _ **-Ah je serais curieux de savoir qui c'est.**_  
 _ **-C'est Kawika, me dit-elle.**_

 _ **Hein? Kawika le chef des Kapu. J'étais scotché. Je lui répondis:**_

 _ **-Waouh ! Je suis impressionné.**_  
 _ **-Assez parlé et si tu m'embrassais plutôt? Me demanda t'elle.**_  
 _ **-Ah vos ordres Melle.**_

 _ **Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et je l'embrassais. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et répondit à mon baiser avec fougue. Nos langues se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent pour danser un ballet sensuel. On s'interrompit par manque de souffle puis je posais mon front contre le sien en disant:**_

 _ **-Désolé pour tout à l'heure.**_  
 _ **-Non ce n'est rien, me dit-elle.**_

 _ **Je lui tendis la main et lui dis:**_

 _ **-Viens je vais te présenter à notre Ohana.**_  
 _ **-Ok, me dit-elle.**_

 _ **Alors qu'on repartais au 5.0 elle m'arrêta en me demandant:**_

 _ **-Comment on va faire?**_

 _ **Surpris je lui demandais:**_

 _ **-C'est à dire?  
**_

 _ **Elle me demanda:**_

 _ **-Est-ce que je dois venir habiter chez toi?**_

 _ **Bonne question ! Je passais ma main derrière la tête et lui répondis:**_

 _ **-Çà serait mieux pour le bébé tu ne crois pas?**_  
 _ **-Oui c'est une excellente idée.**_

 _ **C'est alors que je me rendis compte de quelque chose: Je ne savais rien d'elle. Je lui dis:**_

 _ **-En fait je me rends compte que je ne connais rien de toi.**_  
 _ **-Attends au lieu de me présenter à ta Ohana si on allait manger quelque part? Me demanda t'elle.**_  
 _ **-C'est une bonne idée comme ça on peut faire connaissance. Viens je t'emmène manger quelque part. Tu as confiance en moi?**_  
 _ **-Oui bien sûr, me dit-elle,**_

 _ **On monta dans ma voiture et je démarrais. Je mis de la musique. C'était Olly Murs avec Florida. Maïana me dit:**_  
 _ **: watch?v=hd_km9erzWU**_

 _ **-J'adore cette musique.**_  
 _ **-Moi aussi.**_

 _ **Elle se mit à chanter. Waouh ! Elle avait une voix superbe. A la fin de la chanson je lui en fis la remarque:**_

 _ **-Tu as une voix magnifique.**_  
 _ **-Merci, fit-elle en rougissant.**_  
 _ **-Tu n'as jamais pensé à faire carrière dans la chanson?**_  
 _ **-Non je suis trop timide et j'ai peur du public, me dit-elle.**_

 _ **Comme moi. Ça faisait deux points communs qu'on avait elle et moi. On arriva chez Kamekona et on descendit de voiture. Je vis mon ami et je lui dit:**_

 _ **-Salut Kame.**_  
 _ **-Salut mon frère, me dit-il, oh mais je vois que tu es accompagné.**_  
 _ **-Oui je te présente mon amie Maïana. Maïana je te présente Kamekona.**_  
 _ **-Enchantée, fit-elle en souriant.**_  
 _ **-Moi aussi petite soeur, fit-il.**_  
 _ **-Je vais te prendre deux menus du jour Kame.**_  
 _ **-Ok pas de soucis mon frère, fit-il.**_

 _ **Maïana et moi on alla s'installer à une table. Nahele vint nous apporter les boissons. Je lui présentais Maïana:**_

 _ **-Salut mon grand comment tu va?**_  
 _ **-Salut Steve je vais bien et toi? Me demanda t'il.**_  
 _ **-Je vais bien merci. Nahele je te présente Maïana.**_  
 _ **-Je suis enchanté de vous connaitre, lui dit-il.**_

 _ **Elle lui sourit puis je lui dit:**_

 _ **-Maïana je te présente Nahele, un gamin que j'ai sauvé de la rue.**_  
 _ **-Enchantée, lui dit-elle en souriant.**_

 _ **Après avoir fait les présentations Nahele repartit travailler. Maïana me demanda:**_

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir de moi?**_  
 _ **-Tout.**_  
 _ **-Ok. Alors je suis née sur cette île il y a 30 ans. Mon nom de famille c'est Wamea. Je suis institutrice et j'habite au village Kapu. J'ai un petit chat. J'adore le karaoké, j'adore tout style de nourriture. Je suis quelqu'un de sensible, j'aime le romantisme et je déteste les films d'horreurs. J'ai perdu mes parents à l'âge de 5 ans, me dit-elle, voilà tout ce qui a savoir de moi ah et j'aime le surf.**_  
 _ **-Ok. A moi. Je suis né moi aussi sur cette île il y a 40 ans. A 15 ans je suis partis chez les SEALS et je suis devenu commandant. I ans je suis revenus ici mais c'était pour enterrer mon père et quand la première gouverneur m'a proposé de monter le 5.0 j'ai accepté. J'aime moi aussi le karaoké, tout style de nourriture, j'aime la pêche, j'adore nager et j'aime le surf. J'ai une sœur de ton âge qui habite sur le continent. Il y a six mois j'ai subi une intervention chirurgicale assez lourde suite à une blessure par balle. Voilà ce que je peux dire à mon sujet.**_  
 _ **-Ok c'est donc çà la cicatrice que tu as sur ton corps? Me demanda t'elle.**_  
 _ **-Oui c'est çà j'ai subi une greffe du foie et je dois faire attention.**_  
 _ **-Ok je comprends, me dit-elle.**_

 _ **Nahele nous emmena notre repas et on commença à manger. Maïana me demanda:**_

 _ **-Comment tu connais Kawika?**_  
 _ **-C'est à cause d'une enquête que je l'ai connu. En fait on avait arrêté Levy et Diego qui n'arrêtaient pas de faire des conneries.**_  
 _ **-Ah oui je m'en souviens de cette histoire, me dit-elle, tu les a tellement effrayé qu'ils se sont calmés.**_  
 _ **-J'espère pour eux. Depuis il y a entre Kawika et moi un grand respect.**_  
 _ **-Oh oui et puis il était soulagé d'apprendre que c'était toi le père de mon bébé, me dit-elle.**_

 _ **Je posais ma main sur la sienne et lui dit:**_

 _ **-Je te l'ai dit je ne me déroberais pas. J'assumerais mon rôle de père. Et puis on l'a fait à deux cet enfant.**_  
 _ **-Oui c'est vrai, me dit-elle, quel souvenir tu garde de cette nuit?**_  
 _ **-C'était un magnifique moment.**_  
 _ **-C'était pareil pour moi, me dit-elle, tu es un amant extraordinaire.**_  
 _ **-Merci.**_

 _ **on finit de manger puis elle me dit:**_

 _ **-Il va falloir que j'y aille. Kayla m'a remplacé ce matin et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ait d'ennuis par ma faute.**_  
 _ **-Je comprends. Dis-moi ce soir tu fais quelque chose?**_  
 _ **-Non rien de particulier, me dit-elle.**_  
 _ **-Ça te dis de venir passer la soirée avec moi?**_  
 _ **-Oui bien sûr pourquoi pas, fit-elle en souriant.**_  
 _ **-Tu veux que je vienne te chercher?**_  
 _ **-Oui bien sûr, me dit-elle.**_

 _ **J'allais payer puis on repartit vers la voiture. Je mis de la musique et je l'écoutais chanter. On arriva une demi-heure plus tard dans le parking du palais Lolani. J'arrêtais la voiture et je me penchais vers Maïana. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et je l'embrassais tendrement. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et accentua le baiser. On dû s'interrompre par manque de souffle. Je posais mon front contre le sien et je lui dis:**_

 _ **-Passe une bonne après-midi.**_  
 _ **-Toi aussi, me dit-elle entre deux baisers.**_

 _ **On s'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis après avoir échangé nos numéros de portables on se sépara. Je repartis dans les locaux le sourire aux lèvres. Danny qui me vit arriver me demanda:**_

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire comme çà?**_  
 _ **-Qui çà moi?**_  
 _ **-Non la voisine, fit-il, mais oui toi espèce de crétin.**_  
 _ **-Rien pourquoi?**_  
 _ **-Parce que tu as sourire idiot greffé sur ton visage, fit-il.**_  
 _ **-Oh c'est parce que je suis heureux peut-être.**_

 _ **Lou me demanda:**_

 _ **-Alors est-ce que tu l'a rattrapé?**_  
 _ **-Oui.**_  
 _ **-Et Alors? Demande Kono.**_

 _ **Je souris pour toute réponse . Elle poussa un cri de joie:**_

 _ **-Oh c'est super boss. Je suis contente pour toi.**_  
 _ **-T'as pris la plus sage décision mon frère, fit Chin.**_  
 _ **-Merci et tout çà grâce à vous.**_

 _ **Je regagnais mon bureau et je plongeais dans mes dossiers en cours. La journée se passa tranquillement avec des enquêtes de routine et à 19 h00 je donnais une soirée de repos à mon équipe. Je quittais le 5.0 et je partis chez moi me doucher et me changer. Une fois prêt je me rendis au village des kapu et je fus accueilli par Kawika:**_

 _ **-Bonjour Steve.**_  
 _ **-Bonjour Kawika.**_  
 _ **-Maïana arrive, me dit-il.**_  
 _ **-Ok.**_  
 _ **-Je voudrais juste te demander une chose Steve, me dit-il, prends soin de Maïana.**_  
 _ **-Je te le promets Kawika..**_

 _ **Maïana arriva près de moi et me dit:**_

 _ **-Je suis prête. On peut y aller.**_  
 _ **-Ok en voiture alors jeune demoiselle.**_  
 _ **-Au revoir Kawika, lui dit-elle.**_  
 _ **-Au revoir ma grande, lui dit-il, passez une bonne soirée.**_  
 _ **-Mahalo.**_

 _ **Je pris le sac de Maïana et le mit dans la voiture. On quitta le village quelques secondes plus tard. J'avais mis de la musique et Maïana chantait à tue-tête. je lui demandais:**_

 _ **-Comment s'est passé ton après-midi?**_  
 _ **-Super et la tienne? Me demanda t'elle.**_  
 _ **-Assez bonne.**_  
 _ **-Quel est le programme de la soirée? Me demanda t'elle.**_  
 _ **-Te concocter un bon petit repas et s'installer devant un bon film.**_  
 _ **-Ok alors moi j'aime beaucoup la comédie et l'action, me dit-elle.**_  
 _ **-Ok je prends note.**_

 _ **On arriva quelques minutes plus tard chez moi. Je lui fis visiter la maison puis on alla dans la cuisine. Je lui demandais:**_

 _ **-Tu veux quelque chose à boire? J'ai un bon cocktail de fruits maison.**_  
 _ **-Oui je veux bien merci, me dit-elle.**_

 _ **Je sortis le cocktail du frigo net nous en servit deux verres. Elle me remercia. Je commençais à préparer le repas. Maïana me proposa son aide mais je refusa. Elle me regarda cuisiner et un moment plus tard une bonne odeur régnait dans la cuisine. Je lui dit:**_

 _ **-Va te choisir le film que tu veux.**_  
 _ **-En fait j'en ai un te proposer, me dit-elle.**_  
 _ **-Oui lequel?**_  
 _ **-Thor, me dit-elle.**_

 _ **Je lui dit:**_

 _ **-C'est un héros çà. Tu les aime beaucoup à ce que je vois.**_  
 _ **-Oui, me dit-elle.**_  
 _ **-Ok ça me va.**_

 _ **Je mis la table puis on put commencer à manger. Quelques secondes plus tard elle me dit:**_

 _ **-Mmhhh ! C'est un régal. C'est trop bon.**_  
 _ **-Mahalo.**_

 _ **On discuta de tous les sujets et après manger on alla s'installer devant la télé. Je mis le DVD dans le lecteur et on regarda le film. Maïana avait passé sa main dans ma chemise et l'avait posée sur mon cœur. Sa tête était posée sur mon épaule tandis que mon bras droit entourait sa taille. Je déposais un baiser au sommet de sa tête et au cours du film je l'entendis renifler. Je lui demandais:**_

 _ **-Tu pleure?**_  
 _ **-Oui. Désolée, fit-elle, ce passage est tellement triste.**_  
 _ **-Hey ce n'est qu'un film.**_  
 _ **-Je sais, me dit-elle.**_

 _ **Je souris tendrement. Au moins ce n'étais pas un film du genre " n'oublie jamais ". Je me concentrais sur le film et à la fin du générique je vis que Maïana s'était endormie. Je n'avais pas le cœur à la réveiller. Alors je la pris délicatement contre moi et je l'emmenais dans la chambre. Je l'allongeais dans le lit et quelques secondes après m'être déshabillé je l'y rejoint. Je déposais un baiser dans se cheveux. J'avais passé une très bonne soirée en sa compagnie. J'espérais qu'il y en aurait d'autre. Je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard en ignorant que ma vie changeait à ses côtés.**_

 _ **PDV de Danny**_

 _ **Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour avoir un partenaire aussi crétin? Cela faisait 7 ans que je connaissais Steve et c'était la première fois que je le voyais agir comme çà. Je dois dire le pauvre qu'il n'avait pas de chance côté cœur. Cela faisait 3 fois qu'il avait le cœur brisé. J'espère que cette fois-ci sera la bonne car j'en avais marre de le voir souffrir. Même toute l'équipe en avait marre. Ce matin là quand j'arrivais au 5.0 Steve était déjà là. J'avais amené du café car j'avais pressentis qu'il serait là avant nous. J'avais gagné. Il était dans son bureau et était plongé dans un dossier. Je posais le café sur son bureau et lui dis:**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Salut mon pote. Tu as l'air en forme ce matin.**_  
 _ **-Salut Danny. Comme tous les matins, me dit-il.**_  
 _ **-Je veux dire que tu as l'air plus reposé.**_  
 _ **-Oui c'est vrai, me dit-il en souriant.**_  
 _ **-Oh toi tu as passé une bonne soirée.**_  
 _ **-Exact, me dit-il en souriant.**_  
 _ **-Épargne moi les détails s'il te plait.**_

 _ **Mon ami secoua la tête et me dit:**_

 _ **-On a passé une soirée à regarder un film et elle s'est endormie. Danno je crois que cette fois-ci c'est la bonne.**_  
 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?**_  
 _ **-Avec Maïana, me dit-il, je sens qu'avec elle c'est bon.**_  
 _ **-Comment tu peux le savoir?**_  
 _ **-Je me fie à mon instinct, me dit-il.**_

 _ **Je posais une main sur son épaule et lui dis:**_

 _ **-Je l'espère pour toi. Ah ce soir je dois partir plus tôt l'institutrice de Charlie veut me voir.**_  
 _ **-Ok Danny, me dit-il.**_

 _ **Chin vint nous voir et nous dit:**_

 _ **-On a une enquête les gars. Un cadavre a été découvert à l'hôtel Waikiki.**_  
 _ **-Ok, fit mon ami, rassemble toute l'équipe et on y va.**_  
 _ **-D"accord, fit-il.**_

 _ **Il sortit de mon bureau et rassembla le reste de l'équipe. Quelques minutes plus tard on sortit à notre tour et on partit à Waïkiki. Dans la voiture Steve me demanda:**_

 _ **-Comment tu vas Danny?**_  
 _ **-Bien. Pourquoi tu me pose cette question?**_  
 _ **-Je te sens agacé comme si quelque chose t'énervait, me dit-il, j'ai raison ou tort.**_  
 _ **-Non je vais bien et depuis quand tu es devenu expert en psychologie?**_  
 _ **-Depuis que je te connais, me dit-il, c'est à dire 7 ans. On est ami non?**_  
 _ **-Oui mais je vois pas le rapport.**_  
 _ **-Eh bien tes problèmes sont mes problèmes Danny, me dit-il, je ne t'ai pas demandé: est-ce que ça va avec Melissa?**_  
 _ **-Oui. En fait le patron de Mélissa a ouvert une succursale à Los Angeles et elle m'a demandé de partir avec elle.**_  
 _ **-Ah, fit-il, et qu'est-ce que tu as décidé?**_  
 _ **-Rien pour l'instant.**_

 _ **Je vis à son visage qu'il était troublé. Et puis je ne savais pas moi même si je voulais partir. J'avais ma vie ici maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas quitter le 5.0. On arriva sur les lieux du crime. La légiste était déjà. On alla auprès d'elle et Steve lui demanda:**_

 _ **-Bonjour Noelani qu'est-ce qu'on a?**_  
 _ **-Bonjour commandant, lui dit-elle, on a un homme environ la trentaine. Il a été égorgé et regardez son annulaire gauche a été sectionné.**_  
 _ **-Ok. A quelle heure remonte l'heure de la mort? Lui demanda t'il.**_

 _ **-Vu la température du corps je dirais 3 h du matin, dit-elle.**_  
 _ **-Ok Mahalo Noelani, lui dit-il, si vous trouvez autre chose vous nous tenez au courant?**_  
 _ **-Pas de soucis commandant, lui dit-elle.**_

 _ **On alla vers Chin et lou et Steve lui demanda:**_

 _ **-Qui a découvert le corps?**_  
 _ **-C'est son épouse, fit Chin.**_  
 _ **-Ils venaient de se marier, fit Lou, ils étaient en lune de miel.**_  
 _ **-Kono se trouve avec la femme de la victime, fit Chin.**_  
 _ **-Ok allons la voir, fit Steve.**_

 _ **On alla auprès de Kono. Elle parlait avec une jeune femme. Elle nous la présenta:**_

 _ **-Steve, Danny je vous présente Jennifer Standford.**_  
 _ **-Enchanté Mme, fit mon ami, je suis le commandant Steve McGarrett du 5.0 et voici mon équipier le lieutenant Danny Williams. Toutes nos condoléances. Vous étiez mariés depuis longtemps?**_  
 _ **-Depuis une semaine, dit-elle.**_

 _ **Je lui demandais:**_

 _ **-Est-ce que votre mari avait des ennemis?**_  
 _ **-Non aucun. Jason était quelqu'un sans histoire. On se connaît depuis le lycée, dit-elle, on avait décidé de venir à Hawaï pour venir passer notre lune de miel.**_  
 _ **-Oui je comprends tout à fait. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait quand vous êtes arrivés à l'hôtel?**_  
 _ **-On a déposé nos bagages et on a mit nos maillots de bain, dit-elle, on est resté à la piscine toute la journée. On avait décidé d'aller visiter l'île aujourd'hui.**_  
 _ **-Je vois, fit Steve, vous n'avez pas fait de connaissances. Je sais pas par exemple quelqu'un qui serait jaloux ou une connaissance de votre mari.**_  
 _ **-Non personne à ma connaissance, fit-elle, attendez par contre il y avait cette femme.**_  
 _ **-Quelle femme? demanda Steve.**_  
 _ **-C'était une jeune femme environ la trentaine. Elle était brune, nous dit-elle, elle n'arrêtait pas de nous regarder quand on était à la piscine et puis le soir au restaurant.**_  
 _ **-Ok, fit Steve, on va vous envoyer un de nos agents et vous établirez avec lui le portrait robot. Si quelque chose d'autre vous reviens n'hésitez pas à nous appeler.**_  
 _ **-D'accord, fit-elle.**_

 _ **Avant de partir Steve nous dit:**_

 _ **-Je veux tout savoir sur Jason Standford. Épluchez ses comptes bancaires, je veux savoir si il avait des ennemis ou si il avait une ancienne petite amie. Cette femme dont Mme Standford nous a parlé a sûrement un lien avec lui.**_  
 _ **-Très bien boss, fit Kono.**_

 _ **On rentra au 5.0. Dans la voiture régnait une tension électrique. Je pouvais voir que mon ami était tendu suite aux aveux que je lui avait fait. Il fallait que je règle cette situation au plus vite car je ne voulais pas que ça crée un fossé entre Steve et moi et aussi avec l'équipe. On arriva au 5.0 et on alla dans nos bureaux pour se concentrer sur l'enquête. À 18h on avait toujours pas avancé. Je devais partir pour l'école. Je passais voir mon ami et lui dit:**_

 _ **-Steve je pars pour le RDV avec la maîtresse de Charly.**_  
 _ **-Ok pas de soucis, me dit-il, passe une bonne soirée.**_  
 _ **-Merci. Toi aussi.**_

 _ **Je quittais les locaux du 5.0 en ignorant que je serais surpris à mon RDV.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Steve est triste

_**PDV**_ _**de Maïana**_

 _ **J'avais fait une bonne chose en allant voir Steve pour lui annoncer qu'il allait être papa. Au début j'avais eu peur de son absence de réaction mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre. On était partis manger ensembles et on avait discuté. J'avais remarqué qu'on avait beaucoup de points communs lui et moi. J'étais vraiment heureuse et le soir nous avions passé une bonne soirée en amoureux. Pendant le film je m'étais endormie dans ses bras et je ne l'avais pas senti me coucher. Le lendemain matin je fus réveillée par une douce caresse sur mon épaule puis des lèvres douces et chaudes s'emparèrent des miennes. Je souris contre ses lèvres et je répondis à son baiser avec tendresse. Je lui dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Aloha commandant.**_  
 _ **-Aloha, me dit-il, tu as bien dormi?**_  
 _ **-Comme un bébé et toi?**_  
 _ **-Oui et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi comme ça, me dit-il.**_  
 _ **-En tout cas des réveils comme ça j'en veux bien tous les jours.**_  
 __  
 _ **Il sourit puis on s'embrassa à nouveau. Je nichais ma tête dans son cou et je soupirais. Il me demanda:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?**_  
 _ **-J'ai pas envie d'aller travailler je suis si bien dans tes bras.**_  
 _ **-Je sais, me dit-il, et pourtant il faut y aller.**_  
 _ **-Oui mais quel dommage.**_  
 __  
 _ **Il sourit puis on se leva. Après une bonne douche et un bon petit déjeuner on était prêt à partir. Je lui dis:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Je rentrerais un peu plus tard que d'habitude car j'ai un RDV avec le père d'un petit que j'ai en classe.**_  
 _ **-Pas de soucis ma puce, fit-il.**_  
 __  
 _ **Après un dernier baiser échangé on partit chacun de notre côté. Je reçus un appel de Kawika auquel je répondis:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Bonjour Kawika.**_  
 _ **-Bonjour ma grande, me dit-il, tu vas bien?**_  
 _ **-Oui je vais bien.**_  
 _ **-Bien je suis heureux, me dit-il, dis-moi je t'appelle car on a un soucis au village. Il y a une épidémie de varicelle et apparemment c'est depuis deux ou trois jours.**_  
 _ **-D'accord. Enfin moi je l'ai eu il n'y a pas longtemps.**_  
 _ **-Ok mais juste pour te dire de ne pas venir pendant quelques temps au village, me dit-il.**_  
 _ **-D'accord.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je raccrochais et j'arrivais à l'école. Kayla n'était pas là. Elle devait être en quarantaine elle aussi. La journée se passa bien sans aucun soucis et l'heure du RDV arriva. Je fus surprise de voir le lieutenant Williams. Je lui demandais:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Vous êtes le papa de Charly?**_  
 _ **-Oui mais je ne savais pas que c'était vous l'institutrice de mon fils, fit-il étonné.**_  
 _ **-Eh bien je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer lieutenant.**_  
 _ **-Moi de mème, me dit-il.**_  
 __  
 _ **Pendant plus d'une demi-heure on parla de Charly et de son parcours scolaire. A la fin du RDV je lui dis:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Vous pouvez m'appeler Maïana.**_  
 _ **-D'accord, me dit-il, moi c'est Danny.**_  
 _ **-Enchantée Danny.**_  
 __  
 _ **On discuta encore quelques minutes puis il partit. Je pris mes affaires et je quittais l'école à mon tour. Quand j'arrivais chez lui la voiture de Steve était déjà là. J'entrais dans la maison et je l'appelais. Je posais mes affaires à l'entrée et j'allais voir si il était dans le jardin. Effectivement il y était. Il assis sur une chaise et regardait l'océan. Je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassais. Il me rendit mon baiser. Je vis qu'il était soucieux. Je m'assis sur ses genoux et je lui demandais:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon chéri?**_  
 _ **-C'est au sujet de Danny, me dit-il.**_  
 _ **-Le père de Charly? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui? Il allait bien à notre RDV pourtant.**_  
 _ **-Il risque de quitter le 5.0 et Hawaii, me dit-il.**_  
 _ **-Ah bon et pourquoi?**_  
 _ **-Eh bien le patron de sa petite amie a ouvert une succursale à Los Angeles et elle lui a demandé de le suivre, me dit-il.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je voyais que çà l'affectait beaucoup. Je caressais son visage et je lui dis:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Je suis sûr qu'il va réfléchir à tout çà et qu'il va prendre la meilleure des décisions.**_  
 _ **-J'espère car je ne supporterais pas de le perdre, me dit-il, tu comprends? Parce qu'avant tout d'être mon partenaire Danny est mon meilleur ami. On est des frères tout les deux. Je n'hésiterais pas à lui confier ma vie.**_  
 _ **-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Vous êtes un peu comme des âmes sœurs tous les deux. J'ai ce même genre de relation avec Kayla et je comprends que tu sois très affecté.**_  
 _ **-Merci de me comprendre, me dit-il, malgré qu'il est râleur et qu'il m'agace avec son don du foie je l'aime beaucoup.**_  
 _ **-C'est çà les meilleurs amis.**_  
 _ **-Oui et toi ta journée comment s'est-elle passée? Me demanda t'il.**_  
 _ **-Bien. Kayla n'est pas venue car il y a une épidémie de varicelle dans le village.**_  
 _ **-Aïe merde et toi tu es vaccinée? Me demanda t'il.**_  
 _ **-Oui et puis je l'ai déjà eu.**_  
 _ **-Ok, me dit-il.**_  
 __  
 _ **On s'embrassa tendrement puis je lui demandais:**_  
 __  
 __  
 _ **-Ça va mieux?**_  
 _ **-Oui, me dit-il sans grande conviction.**_

 _ **On se leva et on entra à l'intérieur. J'allais prendre une bonne douche pendant que Steve préparait à manger. Après ma douche on mangea et on décida d'aller se balader dans les rues d'Oahu. On rentra vers 22h30 et on alla se coucher car je tombais de fatigue. On se déshabilla et on se mit au lit. Je vins me blottir dans ses bras et on s'embrassa pour se souhaiter une bonne nuit. Mais ce fut une nuit difficile car il ne cessait de bouger. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'il avait fini par se calmer. Je caressais son visage et m'aperçus qu'il était brûlant. Inquiète je lui demandais:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Steve tu vas bien mon amour?**_  
 _ **-Mmmh, fit-il, j'ai mal à la tête c'est tout.**_  
 _ **-Ok mais tu devrais te reposer. Tu veux que j'appelle un membre de ton équipe?**_  
 _ **-Non çà va aller, me dit-il faiblement.**_  
 __  
 _ **Il fut prit d'une quinte de toux puis il se calma. J'allais chercher le thermomètre et je lui pris la température. Il avais 39,3 °. Je me préparais et quelques minutes après avant de descendre à la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner je déposais un baiser sur le front de Steve qui dormait. J'étais vraiment très inquiète car hier soir il allait bien et ce matin il allait mal. Il avait dû sûrement attraper froid. Je partis pour l'école pas tranquille. J'étais très inquiète pour lui. J'espère que rien de grave lui était arrivé. Toute la journée j'étais à cran en pensant à Steve. Le soir après l'école je partis chez lui et je fus accueillie par un homme chauve. Je me présentais:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Aloha Mr. Je m'appelle Maïana Wamea et je suis la compagne de Steve.**_  
 _ **-Aloha Melle. Je suis le commandant White, l'ancien instructeur de Steve, se présenta t'il, on m'a parlé de vous.**_  
 _ **-Comment va Steve?**_  
 __  
 _ **Il m'invita à entrer et me dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Il va très mal. Il a la varicelle.**_  
 _ **-Oh non c'est pas vrai. Est-ce que je peux le voir?**_  
 _ **-Ce n'est pas très bon dans votre état, me dit-il.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je souris et je lui dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. J'ai eu la varicelle étant plus jeune. Et mon oncle a mit une protection pour mon bébé.**_  
 _ **-D'accord, fit-il en souriant.**_

 _ **Je montais jusqu'à la chambre et je vis Steve allongé sur le ventre qui dormait. Je m'approchais doucement de lui et je pus voir des boutons rouges tout au long de son bras. Je déposais un baiser sur son front brûlant et je redescendis au salon. Je proposais au commandant White une boisson:**_

 _ **-Vous voulez boire quelque chose commandant?**_  
 _ **-Oui s'il vous plait. Je prendrais bien une bière, me dit-il.**_  
 _ **-Je vous donne ça.**_

 _ **Je sortis une bière et pour moi un jus de fruit puis on commença à discuter. Je lui dis:**_

 _ **-Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez l'instructeur de Steve.**_  
 _ **-C'est exact, fit-il, et j'étais le meilleur ami de son père.**_  
 _ **-Vous semblez beaucoup l'aimer.**_  
 _ **-Oui Je considère Steve comme mon fils et j'ai promis à son père de veiller sur lui, me dit-il.**_  
 _ **-Chose que vous faites bien.**_  
 _ **-Mahalo, me dit-il, Steve avait 25 ans quand il est rentré chez les SEALS et quand j'ai vu comment il s'entrainait j'ai vu qu'il y avait du potentiel en lui, que je ne serais pas déçu. Et effectivement 7 ans plus tard il est devenu commandant. J'étais très fier ainsi que son père.**_  
 _ **-Je le vois dans vos yeux vous avez beaucoup de fierté pour ce qu'il est devenu.**_  
 _ **-Oui c'est vrai, me dit-il, vous aussi vous semblez l'aimer. Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble?**_  
 _ **-Depuis quelques jours. En fait on s'est connu il y a deux mois et demi. On a eu une rupture amoureuse chacun et après une soirée un peu trop arrosée on a fini la nuit ensemble.**_  
 _ **-D'accord. Et le bébé est de Steve? Me demanda t'il.**_  
 _ **-Oui.**_  
 _ **-D'accord, fit-il, son père aurait été fier de lui. Vous venez d'où Melle?**_  
 _ **-Je suis née ici et je suis une Kapu. Je suis la nièce de Kawika.**_  
 _ **-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de votre oncle, me dit-il, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Steve a beaucoup de respect pour lui.**_  
 _ **-Mahalo commandant. Kawika a beaucoup de respect pour Steve aussi.**_  
 _ **-Malheureusement je n'ai pu parler avec Steve. Quand je suis arrivé chez lui je l'ai trouvé sur le sol. Il était faible et il émanait de lui une profonde tristesse.**_  
 _ **-Oui c'est au sujet du lieutenant Williams. Steve m'a dit qu'il risquait de déménager à Los Angeles et ça l'a beaucoup affecté.**_  
 _ **-Je vois, me dit-il, Danny et lui ont une relation exceptionnelle.**_  
 _ **-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. En tout cas j'espère qu'il va vite se remettre sur pied.**_  
 _ **-Moi aussi, fit le commandant White.**_  
 __  
 _ **On continua à discuter un petit peu et après un repas léger je partis me reposer mais j'ignorais que l'état de Steve allait s'aggraver.**_

 _ **PDV de Joe**_  
 __  
 _ **Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas revenu à Oahu. J'avais décidé d'aller rendre une petite visite à Steve pour lui donner des nouvelles de Doris. J'allais au 5.0 et vit que l'équipe était rassemblée autour de la table tactile. Je les saluais à tous:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Bonjour à tout le monde.**_  
 _ **-Bonjour Joe, firent-ils tous en choeur.**_  
 _ **-Comment allez-vous?**_  
 _ **-On va bien, fit Danny.**_  
 __  
 _ **C'est alors que je remarquais l'absence de Steve. Je leur demandais:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Steve n'est pas avec vous?**_  
 _ **-Non, fit Danny, et on commence à être inquiet.**_  
 _ **-On a essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois et on est tombé sur sa messagerie, fit Chin, justement on comptait aller chez lui.**_  
 _ **-Ok allons y.**_  
 __  
 _ **On partit tous chez lui. La porte n'était pas verrouillée. On sortit notre arme et on entra à l'intérieur. On le vit parterre. Il était torse nu et Il y avait des débris de verre à côté de lui. Je tâtais son cou et sentis son pouls. C'est alors que je vis des boutons rouge sur son torse. Le pauvre petit il avait attrapé la varicelle. Je me tournais vers son équipe et je leur dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-N'avancez pas sinon vous risquez d'être contaminé.**_  
 _ **-Pourquoi? Demanda Danny**_  
 _ **-Eh bien il se trouve que Steve a attrapé la varicelle.**_  
 _ **-Quoi? Fit-l.**_  
 __  
 _ **Il regarda Steve et se mit à rire. Lou nous dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Pauvre McGarrett.**_  
 _ **-Pardon, fit Danny, mais c'est trop marrant.**_  
 _ **-Tu as de la chance qu'il soit comme çà et qu'il ne puisse pas réagir, fit remarquer Kono.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je touchais le front de " mon fils " et sentis qu'il était brûlant. Je dis à Chin et à Lou:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Vous m'aidez? On va le mettre dans son lit.**_  
 _ **-D'accord, fit le jeune Hawaïen.**_  
 __  
 _ **On prit Steve tout doucement et on le monta dans sa chambre. Kono me dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Attendez Joe je vais lui changer les draps.**_  
 _ **-D'accord.**_  
 __  
 _ **C'est à ce moment qu'il ouvrit ses yeux. Surpris il me demanda:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Joe? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**_  
 _ **-Je suis venu te rendre visite et ton équipe se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Alors on est venu voir ce qu'il se passait et on t'as vu parterre.**_  
 _ **-Je me suis levé pour aller boire et me chercher une couverture. Je me suis sentis mal et je suis tombé dans les pommes, fit-il.**_  
 __  
 _ **A peine qu'il avait fini de parler il se mit à tousser. Je passais ma main dans son dos pour le soulager. Kono me dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-C'est bon Joe son lit est fait.**_  
 _ **-Merci Kono.**_  
 __  
 _ **On le mit au lit puis je dis à Danny:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Va me chercher une couverture s'il te plait Danny.**_  
 _ **-Oui j'y vais, me dit-il.**_  
 __  
 _ **Lou attrapa un tee-shirt et me le fit passer. Je dis à Steve:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Tiens met toi un tee-shirt fiston.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je l'aidais à le passer puis il me dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Ça me démange.**_  
 _ **-Oui je sais fils. Tu as attrapé la varicelle.**_  
 _ **-Oh non c'est pas vrai, fit-il, Il faut surtout pas que Maïana s'approche de moi.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je demandais aux autres:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Qui est Maïana?**_  
 _ **-Maïana est sa compagne, fit Danny en revenant avec la couverture, et ils vont avoir un bébé.**_  
 _ **-D'accord.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je mis la couverture sur Steve et lui dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Repose-toi fils. Je veille sur toi.**_  
 _ **-On va vous laisser, fit Chin, prends soin de toi Steve.**_  
 __  
 _ **Le jeune homme s'était rendormi. On redescendit au salon au salon et Lou me dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Prenez soin de lui.**_  
 _ **-Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais m'occuper de lui.**_  
 _ **-Merci pour lui Joe, fit Kono.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je lui souris puis ils quittèrent la maison. Je remontais voir Steve et je vis qu'il était sur le ventre. Je posais ma main sur son front qui était toujours brûlant. Je pris sa température et vit qu'il avait 40°. Je redescendis et j'appelais un médecin qui vint quelques minutes plus tard. Il alla ausculter Steve et 15 minutes plus tard il descendit et me dit:**_  
 _ **-Le commandant McGarrett a attrapé la varicelle. Voici une liste de médicament qu'il doit prendre. Il doit beaucoup boire. Si son état s'aggrave n'hésitez pas à me rappeler.**_  
 _ **-D'accord Dr. Mahalo.**_  
 __  
 _ **Le médecin repartit. Je quittais la maison de Steve et j'allais à la pharmacie pour aller chercher son traitement puis j'allais dans une épicerie chercher des légumes pour lui faire une bonne soupe. je revins à la maison et j'allais dans la cuisine préparer tout çà. Je montais un verre d'eau et je le posais sur sa table de nuit. Je mis ma main sur l'épaule de Steve et le réveillais doucement:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Fils réveille-toi pour que je puisse te donner ton traitement.**_

 _ **Il ouvrit ses yeux et se mit sur le dos. Je lui donnais le verre et ses médicaments qu'il prit puis il me dit:**_

 _ **-Tu devrais pas être là Joe. Je suis contagieux et tu pourrais l'attraper.**_  
 _ **-Ne t'inquiète pas fiston. Je suis immunisé.**_  
 _ **-D'accord, me dit-il.**_

 _ **Il se mit à tousser puis il se remit sur le ventre et se rendormit. Je descendis à la cuisine puis j'entrepris de lui préparer la soupe. Quelques heures plus tard elle fut prête. Je pris une assiette creuse et j'en versais dedans. Je remontais dans la chambre et je réveillais Steve. Il se remit sur le dos et il mangea la soupe. Quand il eut finit il me dit:**_

 _ **-Merci Joe de prendre soin de moi.**_  
 _ **-Je t'en prie fils.**_

 _ **Il rejeta les draps en arrière et se leva. Je lui demandais:**_

 _ **-Où tu veux aller comme çà?**_  
 _ **-J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, me dit-il.**_  
 _ **-Tu as besoin d'aide?**_  
 _ **-Oui s'il te plait, fit-il.**_

 _ **Je l'aidais à se mettre debout et je l'accompagnais jusqu'aux toilettes. Quelques minutes plus tard je l'aidais à se recoucher. Il se remit sur le ventre et se rendormit. Je fis plusieurs aller/retour dans la journée pour l'aider. Et vers 18 h alors que je me reposais devant un bon match j'entendis frapper. Je me levais pour ouvrir et je vis une ravissante jeune femme rousse. Elle se présenta:**_

 _ **-Aloha Mr. Je m'appelle Maïana Wamea et je suis la compagne de Steve.**_

 _ **Je me présentais à mon tour:**_

 _ **-Aloha Melle. Je suis le commandant White, l'ancien instructeur de Steve. On m'a parlé de vous.**_  
 _ **-Comment va Steve? Me demanda t'elle.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je la fis entrer et je lui dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Il va très mal. Il a la varicelle.**_  
 _ **-Oh non c'est pas vrai. Est-ce que je peux le voir? Me demanda t'elle.**_  
 _ **-Ce n'est pas très bon dans votre état.**_

 _ **Elle me sourit et me dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. J'ai eu la varicelle étant plus jeune. Et mon oncle a mit une protection pour mon bébé.**_  
 _ **-D'accord.**_  
 _ **Elle monta jusqu'à la chambre et redescendit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle me demanda:**_

 __ _ **-Vous voulez boire quelque chose commandant?**_  
 _ **-Oui s'il vous plait. Je prendrais bien une bière.**_  
 _ **-Je vous donne ça, me dit-elle.**_

 _ **C'était une jeune femme charmante. Steve avait eu beaucoup de chance d'être tombé sur cette jeune fille. On alla dans la cuisine et elle sortit une bière et pour elle un jus de fruit puis on commença à discuter. Elle me demanda:**_

 _ **-Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez l'instructeur de Steve.**_  
 _ **  
**_

 _ **Je la regardais en souriant et lui répondis:**_

 _ **-C'est exact et j'étais le meilleur ami de son père.**_  
 _ **-Vous semblez beaucoup l'aimer, me dit-elle.**_  
 _ **-Oui Je considère Steve comme mon fils et j'ai promis à son père de veiller sur lui.**_  
 _ **-Chose que vous faites bien, fit-elle en souriant.**_  
 _ **-Mahalo. Steve avait 25 ans quand il est rentré chez les SEALS et quand j'ai vu comment il s'entrainait j'ai vu qu'il y avait du potentiel en lui, que je ne serais pas déçu. Et effectivement 7 ans plus tard il est devenu commandant. J'étais très fier ainsi que son père.**_  
 _ **-Je le vois dans vos yeux, me dit-elle, vous avez beaucoup de fierté pour ce qu'il est devenu.**_  
 _ **-Oui c'est vrai.**_  
 _ **-Vous aussi vous semblez l'aimer. Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble?**_  
 _ **-Depuis quelques jours, me dit-elle, en fait on s'est connu il y a deux mois et demi. On a eu une rupture amoureuse chacun et après une soirée un peu trop arrosée on a fini la nuit ensemble.**_  
 _ **-D'accord. Et le bébé est de Steve? Me demanda t'il.**_  
 _ **-Oui.**_

 _ **Je reconnaissais bien Steve. Il avait toujours eu bon cœur. Je lui dit:**_

 _ **-D'accord. Son père aurait été fier de lui. Vous venez d'où Melle?**_  
 _ **-Je suis née ici et je suis une Kapu. Je suis la nièce de Kawika, dit-elle.**_

 _ **Une Kapu ! Steve était bien tombé. Ce peuple était très croyant. Je lui dit:**_

 _ **-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de votre oncle. c'est quelqu'un de bien. Steve a beaucoup de respect pour lui.**_  
 _ **-Mahalo commandant. Kawika a beaucoup de respect pour Steve aussi., me dit-elle.**_  
 _ **-Malheureusement je n'ai pu parler avec Steve. Quand je suis arrivé chez lui je l'ai trouvé sur le sol. Il était faible et il émanait de lui une profonde tristesse.**_  
 _ **-Oui c'est au sujet du lieutenant Williams. Steve m'a dit qu'il risquait de déménager à Los Angeles et ça l'a beaucoup affecté, me dit-elle**_  
 _ **-Je vois. Danny et lui ont une relation exceptionnelle.**_  
 _ **-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. En tout cas j'espère qu'il va vite se remettre sur pied, fit-elle inquiète.**_

 _ **Je tentais de la rassurer en lui disant:**_

 _ **-Moi aussi.**_

 _ **On continua à discuter un petit peu et après un repas léger on partit se reposer. Je savais que mon sommeil allait être léger car je devais m'occuper de Steve mais j'ignorais que son état allait s'aggraver dans la nuit.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Steve est malade

_**PDV de Steve**_  
 __  
 _ **Apprendre**_ _**de la bouche de Danny qu'il allait quitter Hawaii et le 5.0 m'avait fait très mal. Comment j'allais faire sans lui? Personne ne comprenait ma peine à part Maïana qui avait compris ce que je ressentais. J'étais heureux d'être avec elle. Elle m'apportait la sérénité dont j'avais besoin. Après notre discussion nous avions mangé et nous étions sortis nous promener. Je m'étais jamais baladé avec quelqu'un main dans la main tout ceci était nouveau pour moi et je dois dire que cela me plaisait. On alla jusqu'à la plage et on marcha pieds nus dans le sable chaud. J'avais passé mon bras gauche autour de la taille de Maïana et on regarda l'océan. On se regarda et je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. On s'embrassa d'abord tendrement puis notre baiser devint plus fiévreux, plus intense. Nos langues se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent. Elles se mirent à danser un ballet sensuel. On mit fin à notre baiser et je posais mon front contre le sien en soupirant. Elle caressa mon visage et me demanda:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Tu vas bien mon amour?**_  
 _ **-Oui. Je suis bien là avec toi.**_  
 _ **-Moi aussi, me dit-elle, je ne veux plus quitter tes bras.**_  
 _ **-On rentre. Car je te trouve bien fatiguée.**_  
 _ **-Je veux bien, me dit-elle, toi aussi tu as une petite mine.**_  
 __  
 _ **C'était trop mignon. Maïana se faisait du soucis pour moi. Je la rassurais:**_  
 __  
 _ **-C'est juste de la fatigue. Une nuit de repos me fera beaucoup de bien mais je te remercie de te soucier pour moi.**_  
 _ **-C'est normal, me dit-elle, tu es mon petit ami et je tiens énormément à toi.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je l'embrassais sur le front puis on rentra à la maison. On se déshabilla et on se coucha. Elle vint se blottir contre moi et après un dernier baiser on s'endormit. Mais ma nuit fut très agitée. J'avais très chaud et j'avais des démangeaisons. Au petit matin Je n'eus pas la force de me lever. Maïana me demanda:**_  
 __  
- _ **-Steve tu vas bien mon amour?**_  
 _ **-Mmmh. J'ai mal à la tête c'est tout.**_  
 _ **-Ok mais tu devrais te reposer. Tu veux que j'appelle un membre de ton équipe? Me demanda t'elle.**_

 _ **Sans ouvrir les yeux je lui répondis faiblement:**_

 _ **-Non çà va aller.**_

 _ **Je fus pris d'une quinte de toux puis je me calmais. Dans la matinée je me levais pour aller aux toilettes et j'allais dans la cuisine me chercher un verre d'eau. Alors que j'allais dans le salon je fus pris d'un malaise et je tombais sans connaissance. Un moment plus tard j'entendis des voix et une main se posa sur mon front. J'entendis quelqu'un dire:**_

 _ **-N'avancez pas sinon vous risquez d'être contaminé.**_

 _ **Je reconnus la voix. C'était celle de Joe et les autres c'étaient celles de mon équipe. Mais que faisaient-ils là? J'entendis Danny lui demander:**_

 _ **-Pourquoi?**_  
 _ **-Eh bien il se trouve que Steve a attrapé la varicelle, fit Joe.**_  
 _ **-Quoi? Fit mon ami.**_

 _ **J'entendis mon partenaire rire et Lou dire:**_

 _ **-Pauvre McGarrett.**_  
 _ **-Pardon, fit Danny, mais c'est trop marrant.**_  
 _ **-Tu as de la chance qu'il soit comme çà et qu'il ne puisse pas réagir, fit remarquer Kono.**_

 _ **Joe leur dit;**_

 _ **-Vous m'aidez? On va le mettre dans son lit.**_  
 _ **-D'accord, fit Chin.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je sentis qu'on me prit tout doucement et on me monta dans ma chambre. Kono dit à Joe:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Attendez Joe je vais lui changer les draps.**_  
 _ **-D'accord.**_  
 __  
 _ **J'ouvris mes yeux et surpris je demandais à Joe:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Joe? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**_  
 _ **-Je suis venu te rendre visite et ton équipe se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Alors on est venu voir ce qu'il se passait et on t'as vu parterre, me dit-il.**_

 _ **Malgré ma faiblesse je tentais de lui expliquer:**_ _ **  
**_  
 _ **-Je me suis levé pour aller boire et me chercher une couverture. Je me suis sentis mal et je suis tombé dans les pommes.**_  
 __  
 _ **A peine que j'avais fini de parler je me mis à tousser. Joe passa sa main dans mon dos pour me soulager. Kono lui dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-C'est bon Joe son lit est fait.**_  
 _ **-Mahalo Kono, lui dit-il.**_  
 __  
 _ **Ils me mirent au lit puis Joe dit à Danny:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Va me chercher une couverture s'il te plait Danny.**_  
 _ **-Oui j'y vais, lui dit-il.**_  
 __  
 _ **Lou attrapa un tee-shirt et le fit passer à Joe qui me dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Tiens met toi un tee-shirt fiston.**_  
 __  
 _ **Joe m'aida à le passer puis je lui dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Ça me démange.**_  
 _ **-Oui je sais fils. Tu as attrapé la varicelle, me dit-il.**_

 _ **Hein? Mais c'est une blague. Je vis sur mon corps tout plein de boutons rouges. Je lui dis:**_ _ **  
**_  
 _ **-Oh non c'est pas vrai. Il faut surtout pas que Maïana s'approche de moi.**_  
 __  
 _ **Il demanda aux autres:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Qui est Maïana?**_  
 _ **-Maïana est sa compagne, fit Danny en revenant avec la couverture, et ils vont avoir un bébé.**_  
 _ **-D'accord, fit Joe.**_  
 __  
 _ **Il me mit la couverture et me dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Repose-toi fils. Je veille sur toi.**_  
 _ **-On va vous laisser, fit Chin, prends soin de toi Steve.**_

 _ ****_ _ **Je dormais déjà quand les membres de mon équipe partirent. Dans la matinée le médecin vint me voir et confirma que j'avais bien la varicelle. Une demi-heure plus tard Joe me réveilla doucement:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Fils réveille-toi pour que je puisse te donner ton traitement.**_

 _ **J'ouvris mes yeux et me mis sur le dos. Il me donna le verre et mes médicaments que je pris puis je lui dit:**_

 _ **-Tu devrais pas être là Joe. Je suis contagieux et tu pourrais l'attraper.**_  
 _ **-Ne t'inquiète pas fiston. Je suis immunisé, me dit-il.**_  
 _ **-D'accord.**_

 _ ****_ _ **Quelques minutes plus tard je dormais profondément. Il revint me voir deux heures plus tard avec de la soupe. Je me remis sur le dos et la mangeais. Quand j'eus fini je lui dit:**_

 _ **-Merci Joe de prendre soin de moi.**_  
 _ **-Je t'en prie fils, me dit-il.**_

 _ **Je rejetais les draps en arrière et me levais. Il me demanda:**_

 _ **-Où tu veux aller comme çà?**_  
 _ **-J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes.**_  
 _ **-Tu as besoin d'aide?**_  
 _ **-Oui s'il te plait, fit-il.**_

 _ **Joe m'aida à aller aux toilettes puis je repartis me coucher. Vers la fin de l'après midi je sentis une douce caresse sur mon visage et des lèvres douces embrasser mon front. Je souris dans mon sommeil car malgré que je dormais j'avais sentis la présence de Maïana. Durant la nuit je fus prit d'une violente quinte de toux. C'est comme si on m'arrachait les poumons. Joe alerté par ma toux vint me voir et me demanda:**_  
 _ **  
**_  
 _ **-Steve qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?**_  
 _ **-J'ai très mal aux poumons c'est comme si on me les arrachait.**_  
 _ **  
**_  
 _ **Maïana prit ma tempérarure et lui dit:**_  
 _ **  
**_  
 _ **-Il a 40° de fièvre.**_  
 _ **-Je vais appeler une ambulance, fit-il.**_  
 _ **  
**_  
 _ **Maïana partit dans la salle de bain et m'appliqua une compresse froide sur mon front. Je lui dit:**_  
 _ **  
**_  
 _ **-Maīana il faut pas que tu restes avec moi. C'est pas bon pour le bébé.**_  
 _ **-Steve ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Kawika a mit une protection, me dit-elle, et je ne partirais pas d'ici.**_  
 _ **  
**_  
 _ **Je voulus rajouter quelque chose mais une quinte de toux violente m'en empêcha. Maīana me caressa le visage en disant:**_  
 _ **  
**_  
 _ **-Ça va aller mon chéri. Ne t'inquiète pas le commandant White a appelé les secours.**_  
 _ **  
**_  
 _ **Quelques minutes plus tard Joe était là avec les secouristes. L'un des deux dit à ma petite amie:**_  
 _ **  
**_  
 _ **-On s'occupe de lui Melle.**_  
 _ **-Commandant McGarrett où avez-vous mal? Me demanda l'autre secouriste.**_  
 _ **  
**_  
 _ **Je répondis faiblement:**_  
 _ **  
**_  
 _ **-Poumons et très mal à la tête.**_  
 _ **  
**_  
 _ **Il prit la tension artérielle et dit à son collègue:**_  
 _ **  
**_  
 _ **-Sa tension artérielle est à 8,5.**_  
 _ **-Température à 40,1°, fit l'autre secouriste, il a de plus en plus de boutons et sa respiration est faible. Il faut vite l'emmener à Trippler.**_  
 _ **  
**_  
 _ **Je sentis que les secouristes me soulevèrent et me déposèrent sur la civière puis ce fut le noir complet. La dernière chose que j'entendis fut le cri désespéré de Maīana:**_  
 _ **  
**_  
 _ **-SSSSttttttteeeeeeeevvvvveeeeeee !**_

 _ **Durant quelques jours la fièvre me fit délirer. J'appelais mon père et ma mère. Pendant tout ce temps Joe et Maïana se relayaient à mon chevet puis je sombrais dans l'inconscience. Quelques jours plus tard je sentis une main qui serrait la mienne. Une voix me disais:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Steve ouvre les yeux fils.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je battis des paupières et mes yeux papillonèrent. Une autre voix me dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Mon amour s'il te plaît ouvre tes yeux.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je fis un dernier effort et j'ouvris mes yeux. Je vis Maīana et Joe à mon chevet. Il me demanda:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Comment tu te sens fils?**_  
 __  
 _ **Je lui fis signe comme quoi je n'allais pas trop bien. Je voulus enlever le masque qui me gênait mais la main de Maïana m'en empêcha. Elle me dit:**_

 _ **-Non mon chéri reste tranquille. On va appeler un médecin.**_

 _ **Quelques minutes plus tard je vis Joe revenir avec le Dr Cornett. Il me demanda:**_

 _ **-comment vous vous sentez Steve?**_

 _ **Je lui fis signe que je n'allais pas trop bien. Il me dit:**_

 _ **-C'est normal Steve. Vous souffrez d'une pneumopathie varicelleuse. Vous avez eu une forte fièvre qui vous a fait délirer pendant une semaine. Je vais vous enlever le masque et le tube respiratoire.**_

 _ **Il m'enleva tout et je toussais. Je dis faiblement:**_

 _ **-J'ai la gorge sèche.**_  
 _ **-on va vous donner à boire, fit le Dr Cornett, Steve vous allez devoir rester un petit moment à l'hôpital pour combattre cette infection.**_  
 _ **-D'accord.**_  
 _ **-Je repasserai vous voir dans la journée, me dit-il, une infirmière va venir vous changer la poche de sédatifs.**_

 _ **Il se tourna vers Joe et Maïana et leur dit:**_

 _ **-Vous pouvez lui donner à boire.**_

 _ **Il s'en alla et Joe me tendit un verre d'eau. Je bus une gorgée d'eau. Maïana caressa mon front et embrassa la paume de ma main en disant:**_

 _ **-J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre mon amour.**_  
 _ **-Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur.**_  
 _ **-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser fils, fit Joe.**_

 _ **Je les regardais et je leur demandais:**_

 _ **-Ça fait combien de jours que je suis ici?**_  
 _ **-Deux semaines, fit-il. Toute la Ohana a prit des nouvelles. Ils étaient tous très inquiet pour toi.**_  
 _ **-Ils sont géniaux.**_  
 _ **-Je vais te laisser Steve, fit Joe, je repasserais te voir. Je vais rassurer ta mère.**_  
 _ **-Tu as eu ma mère?**_  
 _ **-Oui. Elle a mit qui tu sais en lieu sûr et elle risque de rentrer bientôt ici à Oahu, me dit-il.**_  
 _ **-D'accord. Mahalo Joe.**_

 _ **Il me sourit puis il sortit. Maïana me dit:**_

 _ **-Rendors toi mon coeur. Je veille sur toi.**_  
 _ **-Mahalo la naui ma puce.**_

 _ **Quelques minutes plus tard je dormais profondément. Le lendemain Danny et Mélissa vinrent me voir et je les saluais:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Salut Danny, salut Mélissa.**_  
 _ **-Salut mon pote. Comment tu vas?**_  
 _ **-Je vais à peu près bien Danny et toi?**_  
 _ **-Çà pourrait aller mieux, me dit-il, écoute Steve il faut que je te dise quelque chose.**_

 _ **Au son de sa voix je compris que c'était grave mais j'ignorais que la nouvelle qu'il allait m'annoncer allait m'achever.**_

 _ **PDV de Danny**_

 _ **Et voilà après plusieurs discussions avec Mélissa j'avais décidé de l'accompagner dans le New-Jersey. Qu'est-ce qui avait fait pencher la balance? Eh bien tout simplement la nouvelle que m'avait annoncé ma petite amie: j'allais être à nouveau papa. Malgré que cette nouvelle me faisait plaisir j'avais une boule dans l'estomac. Comment allais-je annoncer à Steve que j'allais partir? Grace et Charly étaient tristes que je partais et Rachel était tout simplement furieuse. En parlant de mon partenaire j'avais appris qu'il avait été admis à l'hôpital car son état s'était empiré. Il avait une pneumopathie varicelleuse et d'après Chin il avait beaucoup déliré et il était resté inconscient pendant 1 semaine. J'étais dans mon bureau pour régler les derniers détails de mon départ quand Kono vint me voir et me dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Danny Joe vient de nous appeler pour nous dire que Steve s'est réveillé**_  
 _ **-Ah super. Je passerais le voir demain avec Mélissa.**_  
 _ **-Tout va bien Danny? Me demanda t'elle.**_  
 _ **-Oui ça va je te remercie; Dis-moi tu peux rassembler le reste de l'équipe s'il te plait?**_  
 _ **-Oui bien sûr, fit-elle.**_  
 __  
 _ **Elle sortit de mon bureau et quelques minutes plus tard elle revint me voir en me disant:**_  
 __  
 _ **-On t'attends Danny.**_  
 _ **-Ok j'arrive.**_  
 __  
 _ **je la suivis et Chin me demanda:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Danny?**_  
 _ **-Il y a deux choses que je voudrais dire: la première je vais être papa.**_  
 _ **-Waouh ! Toutes mes félicitations mon frère, fit Kono.**_  
 _ **-Merci Kono.**_  
 _ **-C'est une bonne chose pour toi Danny, fit Chin, tu as enfin le bonheur que tu méritais.**_  
 _ **-Toutes mes félicitations mon pote, fit Lou.**_  
 _ **-Je suis heureuse pour toi, fit Abby.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je les remerciais tous puis je leur annonçais la mauvaise nouvelle:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Merci il y autre chose que j'aimerais vous dire.**_  
 _ **-Tu vas te marier, fit Lou.**_  
 _ **-Non c'est pas ça.**_  
 _ **-C'est quoi alors? Demanda Chin**_  
 _ **-Eh bien voilà le patron de Mélissa a ouvert une succursale dans le New-Jersey et il lui a demandé de venir travailler là-bas.**_  
 _ **-Attends laisse moi deviner, fit Kono, elle t'as demandé de la suivre c'est çà?**_  
 _ **-Oui.**_  
 _ **-Tu as pensé à nous, à Grace, à Charly et Steve? Tu y as pensé à Steve? Demanda t'elle énervée.**_  
 _ **-Oui j'y ai pensé.**_  
 __  
 _ **Elle partit s'enfermer dans son bureau et claqua la porte. Lou me demanda:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Tu dois partir quand?**_

 _ **-Dans trois jours? Fit Chin, j'espère que tu auras pris la bonne décision.**_  
 __  
 _ **Lou, Abby et lui partirent dans leurs bureaux. Ils étaient bouleversés par mon prochain départ et je les comprenais. Vers 20h je partis chez moi et Mélissa m'attendait avec un bon repas. Je pris une bonne douche puis je la rejoignis. On mangea tout en parlant du prochain départ puis je lui dit que le lendemain j'irais voir Steve et elle proposa de m'accompagner. On débarrassa et on se regarda un bon programme télé. Mais j'avais du mal à me concentrer . Mes pensées allaient vers Steve. Connaissant mon ami il allait mal le prendre mais je devais lui dire. On partit se coucher mais j'eus du mal à m'endormir. Le lendemain je n'allais pas travailler. Je m'occupais de préparer mes affaires puis en début d'après-midi on alla voir Steve. On alla jusqu'à sa chambre et on entra. Il était entrain de discuter au téléphone. Quand il nous vit il nous sourit faiblement et quelques minutes plus tard il raccrocha. Il nous salua:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Salut Danny, salut Mélissa.**_  
 _ **-Salut mon pote. Comment tu vas?**_  
 _ **-Je vais à peu près bien Danny et toi? Me demanda t'il.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je le regardais et lui répondis en soupirant:**_  
 __

 _ **-Çà pourrait aller mieux. Écoute Steve il faut que je te dise quelque chose.**_  
 __  
 __  
 _ **Il me regarda et inquiet il me demanda:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Danno?**_  
 _ **-Voilà Steve je repars en fin de semaine dans le New-Jersey avec Mélissa?**_  
 _ **-Quoi? Mais comment çà? Pourquoi Danno? Pourquoi? Me demanda t'il.**_  
 _ **-Il me suit parce qu'il m'aime mais aussi à cause de mon boulot, fit Mélissa.**_  
 _ **-Et tes enfants Danny? Tu y as pensé? Tu n'as pas oublié quand même que j'ai tout fait pour que tu puisse avoir leur garde, me dit-il.**_  
 _ **-Non je n'ai pas oublié.**_  
 _ **-Et nous deux? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi? Me demanda t'il, je croyais qu'on était plus que des amis, qu'on était des frères toi et moi.**_  
 _ **-Je resterais toujours ton ami Steve.**_  
 _ **-C'est ce que tu dis, me dit-il, de toute façon tu as déjà pris ta décision.**_  
 _ **-Je suis désolé mon pote.**_  
 __  
 _ **Steve ne dit rien. Je vis qu'il allait pas tarder à pleurer. Je tentais toutefois de lui dire quelque chose:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Steve je...**_  
 _ **-Non laisse-moi. Va t'en. Oublie moi, me dit-il.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je lui lançais un regard douloureux puis on quitta la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis mon ami pleurer. Je voulus y retourner mais Mélissa m'en dissuada. Ensemble on quitta l'hôpital puis on finit de préparer nos affaires. La semaine passa vite. Ce fut pour nous le moment de quitter Hawaii. Charly et Grace étaient venus nous dire au revoir à l'aéroport avec la Ohana. Je leur dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Prenez soin de vous et veillez sur Steve.**_  
 _ **-Pas de soucis, fit Abby.**_  
 __  
 _ **Après un dernier au revoir on embarqua. Et quand l'avion décolla je laissais libre cours à mes larmes en ignorant que Steve allait au plus mal.**_  
 __


	7. Chapter 6: La douleur de Steve

_**PDV de Maïana**_  
 _ ****_  
 _ **Avec Joe White nous étions très inquiet pour Steve. Sa varicelle s'était transformée en pneumopathie varicelleuse et l'avait conduit à l'hôpital. Il avait déliré pendant une semaine et il était resté inconscient. Cela faisait 24 h qu'il était réveillé. Je venais de sortir de mon RDV chez le Gynécologue qui m'avait dit que le bébé se portait bien et je décidais de faire un crochet à l'hôpital pour aller voir Steve. Quand j'arrivais devant sa chambre je l'entendis pleurer. J'entrais et ce que je vis me fis mal au cœur. Il avait mit son visage entre ses mains et des sanglots secouaient ses épaules. Je le pris dans mes bras et caressais son dos pour l'apaiser. Il s'accrocha à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je lui demandais:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon amour? Pourquoi tu pleures?**_  
 _ **-C'est Danny, me dit-il, il est venu m'annoncer qu'il partait.**_  
 _ **-Oh mon pauvre chéri je suis désolée pour toi .**_  
 _ **-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans lui? Me dit-il, Avec qui je vais me chamailler, qui va me remettre dans le droit chemin? Qui va me couvrir?**_  
 __  
 _ **Il avait dit tout çà en pleurant. Je caressais son dos et je lui dis:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Oh mon chéri je suis tellement triste pour toi.**_  
 __  
 __ _ **Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Son état empira. Et alors que j'allais rajouter**_ _**autre chose il tomba dans les pommes. Je poussais un cri:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Ssssssssstttttttteeeeeeeeevvvveeeeeeeeeeeeee !**_  
 __  
 _ **Je sortis de sa chambre et j'appelais une infirmière:**_  
 __  
 _ **-S'il vous plait venez m'aider.**_  
 _ **-Que se passe t'il Melle? Fit-elle.**_  
 _ **-C'est mon compagnon. Il vient de s'évanouir.**_  
 __  
 _ **Elle vint avec moi et vit Steve. Elle vérifia son pouls et appuya sur le bouton rouge. Aussitôt deux autres infirmières vinrent et lui demandèrent:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Que se passe t'il?**_  
 _ **-Code bleue vite, fit-elle.**_  
 __  
 _ **L'une des infirmières partit chercher le matériel adéquat et revint avec le médecin. Il me dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Melle vous devez nous laisser.**_  
 _ **-Ok.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je sortis de la chambre et glissais le long du mur en pleurant. Je pris mon portable et appelais le commandant White. Il répondit aussitôt:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Joe White !**_  
 _ **-Joe c'est Maïana.**_  
 _ **-Oui mon petit. Que vous arrive t'il? Pourquoi pleurez-vous? Me demanda t'il.**_  
 _ **-C'est Steve. Il va mal.**_  
 _ **-J'arrive, me dit-il, prévenez le 5.0.**_  
 _ **-D'accord.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je pris le portable de Steve et appelais le lieutenant Kelly qui me répondit aussitôt:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Lieutenant Kelly !**_  
 _ **-Lieutenant Kelly c'est Maïana, la compagne de Steve.**_  
 _ **-Oui Maïana que puis-je faire pour vous? Me demanda t'il.**_  
 _ **-C'est Steve. Il va très mal.**_  
 _ **-On arrive Maïana. Tenez le coup , me dit-il.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je répondis dans un souffle:**_  
 __  
 _ **-D'accord.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je raccrochais puis je laissais échapper mes larmes. Mon dieu il fallait qu'il s'en sorte. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure. Je me rendais compte d'une chose. J'étais tombée amoureuse de cet homme. Il était mon rayon de soleil, mon bonheur, ma lumière. Si il mourrait je pense que je ne le supporterais pas. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je levais les yeux et vis Joe. Je me blottis dans ses bras en pleurant. Il caressa mon dos en disant:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Il va s'en sortir Maïana. Steve est fort.**_  
 _ **-J'ai tellement peur.**_  
 _ **-Je sais mon petit, me dit-il.**_  
 __  
 _ **Au même moment j'entendis quelqu'un l'appeler:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Joe !**_  
 __  
 _ **Je vis les collègues de Steve qui courait vers nous. Un homme de type coréen demanda:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Comment va Steve? Que s'est-il passé?**_  
 __  
 _ **Je le regardais et lui répondis:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Quand je suis arrivée Steve était en larmes. Le lieutenant Williams lui a annoncé son départ et il était anéanti. Il a perdu connaissance et une infirmière a lancé un code bleu.**_  
 _ **-Et merde, fit un black.**_  
 __  
 _ **Au même moment le Dr Cornett sortit et vint nous voir. Joe lui demanda:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Comment va t'il Dr?**_  
 _ **-Nous avons faillit le perdre mais j'ai réussi à refaire partir son cœur. Il est sous assistance respiratoire mais malheureusement il est tombé dans le coma. Je suis désolé.**_  
 _ **-Merci Dr, fit-il.**_  
 __  
 _ **Suite à l'annonce de cette nouvelle je m'effondrais dans ses bras. Il dit au 5.0:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Il va falloir que J'appelle Doris et Mary. Chin je te la confie.**_  
 _ **-Ok, fit-il.**_  
 __  
 _ **Joe alla appeler les personnes qu'il avait dit. J'étais dans les bras du lieutenant Kelly et une jeune femme du type coréen elle aussi lui demanda:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Chin qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir? Pourquoi est-ce que Danny fait çà?**_  
 _ **-Je ne sais pas cousine, lui dit-il.**_

 _ **Entretemps le médecin était repartit. Je me levais et allais à la fenêtre pour voir Steve. Il venait d'être branché sous assistance respiratoire. Le lieutenant Kelly posa sa main sur mon épaule et me dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Ne vous inquiétez pas Maïana. Steve va se battre.**_  
 _ **-Oui, chin a raison, fit sa cousine, il ne faut pas perdre espoir.**_  
 _ **-Venez, fit le black, il ne faut pas rester toute seule.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je fis officiellement connaissance de l'équipe du 5.0. Durant toute la semaine je restais au chevet de Steve. Je lui parlais et lui demandais de se battre. Je fis aussi connaissance de sa mère et de sa sœur. Elles étaient très inquiète pour Steve. Elles restaient 5 minutes avec lui puis repartaient. A la fin de la semaine je décidais d'aller voir Kawika. Quand il vit ma tristesse il me demanda:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Maïana?**_  
 _ **-C'est Steve.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je lui racontais tout. A la fin de mon récit il me dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-C'est inquiétant en effet mais je sais comment faire revenir son esprit et toi aussi tu as ce don Maïana. Tu peux faire revenir son esprit ma chérie.**_  
 _ **-Comment çà?**_  
 _ **-En faisant un rituel mais il faut que les personnes qu'il aime soit là et moi aussi je serais là, me dit-il.**_  
 _ **-Alors il faut faire vite je ne veux pas le perdre.**_  
 _ **-D'accord, me dit-il.**_  
 __  
 _ **On alla chez lui et je dis à Doris:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Doris?**_  
 _ **-Oui Maïana? Me demanda t'elle.**_  
 _ **-Je sais comment je peux faire pour ramener l'esprit de Steve.**_  
 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?**_  
 __  
 _ **Kawika lui expliqua le procédé et elle me dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Il faut que tu le fasse alors. Steevy est mon fils et je ne veux pas le perdre.**_  
 _ **-D'accord. Il faut que tout le monde soit là.**_  
 _ **-Je m'en occupe, fit Mary.**_  
 __  
 _ **On partit à Trippler et je demandais à voir le Dr Cornett. Il vint me voir et me demanda:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Oui que se passe t'il Melle Wamea?**_  
 __  
 _ **Je lui expliquais ce que je souhaitais faire. D'abord il fut sceptique puis il accepta. Toute sa Ohana était présente. Chin me demanda:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?**_  
 _ **-Il faut faire un cercle autour du lit et se tenir la main pour lui apporter toute l'énergie nécessaire afin qu'il sorte de sa léthargie.**_  
 _ **-Très bien, fit Kono.**_  
 __  
 _ **On fit tous un cercle et on se tint tous par la main. Je leur dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Maintenant vous allez tous fermer les yeux et vous laisser bercer par ma voix.**_  
 __  
 _ **Ils firent ce que je leur demandais puis je commençais à parler en hawaïen:**_  
 __  
 __  
 _ **-Oh Esprits du peuple hawaïen entendez ma prière. Je vous implore. Ramenez nous l'esprit de votre enfant Steven. Ne nous le prenez pas. Nous avons besoin de lui. Ramenez le auprès de nous, sa Ohana qu'il chérit tant a besoin de lui et il a besoin d'elle. Nous sommes tous entrain de le pleurer. Il ne faut pas qu'il meure. Il a tant de chose à faire encore. Je t'en conjure esprit hawaïen.**_  
 _ **-Ohʻuhane o nā kānaka Hawaiʻi lohe i kaʻu pule. I noi ia oukou. E lawe mai ia makou i ka uhane o Steven kāu keiki. Aole makou e lawe aku. Pono kākou iā ia. E lawe hou mai i na mai o kakou aku, i kona Ohana ia makeʻe i na pono ia ia, a nele iho la ia. Makou ua pau ka uwe ana. Mai make. He ua nui ia e hana hou. I nonoi aku Hawaiian uhane.**_  
 __  
 _ **Après la prière j'entamais un chant Hawaïen que tout le monde reprit avec moi. Dans ma tête je pouvais voir la danse des esprits qui tournait autour de Steve. Mes mains vinrent se poser sur les joues de l'homme que j'aimais et je pouvais sentir la puissance qui en émanait. Le rituel dura au moins une heure. Une photo de lui où il était avec Danny était sur la table de nuit. Peu à peu mon chant cessait et au bout de quelques secondes le silence se fit dans la pièce. Je regardais tout le cercle et leur dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-mahalo nui loa.**_  
 __  
 _ **Abby me demanda:**_

 _ **-Que va t'il se passer maintenant?**_  
 _ **-C'est à Steve de faire le travail. C'est à lui de se battre pour les personnes qui l'aime.**_  
 _ **-C'est un beau chant hawaïen que tu as chanté là petite sœur, fit Kamekona, Steve a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.**_  
 _ **-Je n'ai pas trop compris, fit Lou, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que j'en ai eu des frissons.**_  
 _ **-Maintenant il faut espérer que l'esprit du boss revienne dans son corps, fit Kono.**_  
 _ **-Quand est-ce que Steve se réveillera? Demanda Mary.**_  
 _ **-Quand il aura décidé, fit Kawika.**_  
 __  
 _ **Steve avait à présent sa main droite posé sur son cœur. Je me penchais vers lui et sentis une petite respiration qui sortait de sa bouche. Je souris et déposais un baiser sur son front en lui disant:**_  
 __  
 _ **-I aloha ia oukou i koʻu aloha.**_  
 __  
 _ **On quitta tous la chambre et on repartit chez nous. Le lendemain quand je retournais le voir avec Mary, Doris et Joe le Dr Cornett sortit de sa chambre avec le monitoring cardiaque et le tube respiratoire. Doris lui demanda:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Dr? Pourquoi l'avoir débranché?**_  
 _ **-Steve va mieux. Il peut respirer normalement. Il n'a plus besoin d'assistance respiratoire. Vous pouvez aller le voir.**_  
 __  
 _ **On entra dans la pièce et on resta sans voix. Steve avait le visage tourné vers la fenêtre et regardait le paysage. Mary et moi un poussa un cri de Joie:**_  
 __  
 _ **-SSSSSSSSStttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeee !**_  
 __  
 _ **Il se tourna vers nous et nous sourit. On alla se blottir dans ses bras en laissant couler nos larmes. J'étais heureuse car j'avais réussi à le ramener. Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui en ignorant qu'à des milliers de Kilomètres une personne avait ressentit les effets.**_

 _ **PDV de Mary**_  
 __  
 _ **Non c'est pas possible ! Pas Steve. Quand Joe m'avait appelé pour m'annoncer que mon frère était à l'article de la mort j'ai cru que mon cœur allait lâcher. Alors j'avais préparé quelques affaires et j'étais partis à Oahu avec Johan. Quand j'étais arrivée chez mon frère ce fut Lou qui m'ouvrit. Il me salua:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Bonjour Mary.**_  
 _ **-Bonjour Lou.**_  
 _ **-Bonzour oncle Lou, fit Johan.**_  
 _ **-hey bonjour ma princesse, fit-il en la soulevant.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je rentrais à l'intérieur de la maison et vit que toute l'équipe était là. Enfin pas toute il manquait Danny et mon frère. Ma mère était là aussi avec l'oncle Joe. Il y avait aussi une jeune femme rousse qui dormait sur les genoux de Kono. Ma mère vint me prendre dans ses bras et me dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Bonjour ma chérie.**_  
 _ **-Bonjour maman. Comment va Steve?**_  
 _ **-Pas très bien, fit oncle Joe.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je saluais le reste de l'équipe et mes yeux se posèrent vers le canapé. Joe me dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-C'est la compagne de Steve.**_  
 _ **-Ah bon? Mais je croyais qu'il était avec une femme qui s'appelle Lynn.**_  
 _ **-C'est fini, fit Kono.**_  
 _ **-Ok et où est Danny?**_  
 _ **-Il est sur le point de quitter Hawaii, fit Chin.**_  
 __  
 _ **Cette nouvelle me fit bondir. J'explosais:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Quoi? C'est une blague j'espère.**_  
 _ **-Hélas non, fit Lou.**_  
 _ **-Mon frère est à l'article de la mort et Mr décide de partir. Non mais il nous fait quoi là?**_  
 _ **-Je ne sais pas, fit Kono.**_  
 __  
 _ **c'est à ce moment là que la nouvelle compagne de mon frère se réveilla. Elle semblait perdue. Joe lui dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Maïana je te présente la mère et la sœur de Steve.**_  
 __  
 _ **Elle nous regarda et nous dit:**_

 _ **-Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, nous dit-elle.**_  
 _ **-Nous aussi, fit ma mère.**_

 _ **Dans la journée on ne put voir Steve que 5 minutes. C'était très dur de le voir branché à toutes ces machines. chaque jour qui passait Ma mère et moi on faisait plus ample connaissance avec Maïana. J'avais appris à l'apprécier même ma mère l'adorait. Elle nous avait dit comment elle s'était connu avec Steve et je dois dire que j'étais un peu choquée. Ah il allait m'entendre quand il serait réveillé. A la fin de la semaine elle vint nous voir et nous dit:**_

 __ _ **-Doris?**_  
 _ **-Oui Maïana? Me demanda t'elle.**_  
 _ **-Je sais comment je peux faire pour ramener l'esprit de Steve.**_  
 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?, fit ma mère**_  
 __  
 _ **Kawika nous expliqua le procédé et ma mère lui dit:**_

 _ **-Il faut que tu le fasse alors. Steevy est mon fils et je ne veux pas le perdre.**_  
 _ **-D'accord. Il faut que tout le monde soit là.**_

 _ **Je répondis à Maïana:**_

 _ **-Je m'en occupe.**_

 _ **J'avais appelé tout le monde et on s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital. Après le rituel qui nous avait donné des frissons on était reparti chez nous et le lendemain alors qu'on était retourné à l'hôpital on vit le Dr Cornett sortir de la chambre de Steve avec les machines qui le maintenait en vie. Ma mère lui demanda:**_

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Dr? Pourquoi l'avoir débranché?**_  
 _ **-Steve va mieux. Il peut respirer normalement. Il n'a plus besoin d'assistance respiratoire. Vous pouvez aller le voir, nous dit-il.**_

 _ **On entra dans la pièce et on resta sans voix. Steve avait le visage tourné vers la fenêtre et regardait le paysage. Maïana et moi un poussa un cri de Joie:**_  
 __  
 _ **-SSSSSSSSStttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeee !**_

 _ **Il se tourna vers nous et nous sourit. On alla se blottir dans ses bras en laissant couler nos larmes. Je regardais Maïana et je lui dit:**_

 _ **-Merci beaucoup Maïana.**_  
 _ **-Je t'en prie ce n'est rien, me dit-elle.**_

 _ **Steve et elle s'échangèrent un baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse. Je déposais un baiser sur son front et lui demandais:**_

 _ **-Comment tu te sens frérot?**_  
 _ **-Je vais bien, me dit-il.**_

 _ **Il vit ma mère et lui dit:**_

 _ **-Maman tu es là toi aussi?**_  
 _ **-Oui mon chéri, lui dit-elle.**_

 _ **Elle caressa sa joue et le serra contre elle en lui disant:**_

 _ **-J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi si tu savais.**_  
 _ **-Je vais mieux maman, fit-il.**_

 _ **il se tourna vers Maïana et lui dit:**_

 _ **-Je te dois la vie. Sans toi je ne serais pas là.**_  
 _ **-Je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime Steve, lui dit-elle, et puis qu'aurait dit notre enfant.**_  
 _ **-Oui tu as raison, lui dit-il.**_

 _ **Il regarda tendrement Maïana et lui dit des paroles en hawaïen:**_  
 _ **  
**_  
 _ **  
**_  
 _ **-I aloha ia oukouʻoi aku koʻu aloha.**_  
 _ **  
**_  
 _ **On resta encore un moment à l'hôpital puis on le laissa se reposer. Il put sortir en fin de semaine et la veille de la reprise de son travail on était entrain de discuter. Je lui dis:**_

 _ **-Tu n'as pas honte quand même?**_  
 _ **-Honte de quoi? Fit-il en buvant cocktail de jus de fruit.**_  
 _ **-Ben tu aurais dû te protéger quand même?**_  
 _ **-J'y peux rien moi si la capote a percé, fit-il.**_  
 _ **-Euh c'est normal qu'elle ait percé mon chéri, fit Maïana.**_  
 _ **-Ah bon et pourquoi? Fit-il surpris.**_  
 _ **-Parce qu'elle étaient périmées, lui dit-elle.**_  
 _ **-Oh putain de merde, fit-il.**_

 _ **C'est alors que je lui dit faussement en colère:**_

 _ **-Non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un frère comme toi?**_

 _ **On rit tous les trois en ignorant que l'absence de Danny allait mettre sa vie en danger.**_


	8. Chapter 7: Une absence qui fait trop mal

_**PDV de Steve**_  
 __  
 _ **Qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal lorsqu'un membre de votre famille partait loin de vous. C'est ce que je vivais en ce moment avec le départ de Danny. Comment avait-il pu me faire çà? Je croyais que lui et moi on était les meilleurs amis, qu'on était des frères mais apparemment je m'étais trompé. A l'extérieur je faisais comme si j'allais bien mais à l'intérieur j'étais brisé. Après un mois d'hospitalisation j'avais enfin pu rentrer chez moi et la veille de ma reprise Mary, Maïana et moi étions dans le jardin assis sur le sable. Ma sœur me dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Tu n'as pas honte quand même?**_

 _ **Je la regardais en haussant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait encore? Je lui demandais:**_  
 __

 _ **-Honte de quoi?**_  
 _ **-Ben tu aurais dû te protéger quand même, me dit-elle.**_  
 _ **-J'y peux rien moi si la capote a percé.**_  
 _ **-Euh c'est normal qu'elle ait percé mon chéri, fit Maïana.**_

 _ **Je regardais ma petite amie et je lui demandais:**_

 _ **-Ah bon et pourquoi?**_  
 _ **-Parce qu'elles étaient périmées, me dit-elle.**_  
 _ **-Oh putain de merde.**_  
 _ **-Non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un frère comme toi? Fit ma sœur.**_

 _ **On rit tous les trois. Cela me fit un bien fou de rire. J'oubliais ma peine. Ma mère nous appela pour le repas. On rentra à l'intérieur et Joe me demanda:**_

 _ **-Ça va fiston?**_  
 _ **-Oui je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas.**_  
 __  
 _ **Avec Maïana on mit le couvert. Mary était allée couché Johan. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard. On passa à table et on commença à manger. Ma sœur nous dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-J'appréhende pour demain.**_  
 _ **-Pourquoi? Lui demanda Maïana.**_  
 _ **-Eh bien parce que Johan va à l'école demain, fit-elle.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je posais ma main sur celle de ma sœur et lui dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Ne t'inquiète pas ça va bien se passer.**_  
 _ **-Oui ton frère a raison, fit ma mère, est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne?**_  
 _ **-Oui s'il te plait maman, lui dit-elle.**_  
 _ **-Et toi Steevy? Me demanda t'elle, tu as hâte de retrouver ton équipe?**_  
 __  
 _ **Je lui répondis en lui faisant un petit sourire:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Oui maman.**_  
 __  
 _ **On finit le repas puis après avoir débarrassé je montais dans ma chambre et je me déshabillais. Je me glissais sous les draps et je pris mon portable. Je vis que j'avais un appel en absence de Danny. J'écoutais le message:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Salut mon pote j'espère j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu es guéri de cette saloperie**_  
 _ **Tu me manque beaucoup ainsi que tout le reste de l'équipe**_  
 _ **Je t'embrasse très fort**_  
 _ **A bientôt mon pote.**_  
 __  
 _ **Ce message me fit encore plus mal. J'allais dans la galerie et regardais les photos où j'étais avec lui. Que de s bons souvenirs mais douloureux. Maïana me rejoignit et me demanda:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu regarde mon cœur?**_  
 _ **-Des photos où je suis avec Danny.**_  
 _ **-Chéri arrête de te faire du mal, me dit-elle.**_  
 _ **-Oui tu as certainement raison.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je posais mon portable sur la table de nuit. Ma petite amie vint se blottir dans mes bras et m'embrassa le torse en me disant:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Je suis sûre qu'il reviendra et puis pense à toi. Tu as besoin de te reposer car demain tu reprends.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je soupirais et je lui dis:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Oui je sais. Mais pour l'instant tout ce que je veux c'est d'être avec toi.**_  
 _ **-Je suis là et je ne compte pas partir de tes bras, fit-elle.**_  
 __  
 _ **Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa tendrement. Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches et je la fis pivoter pour qu'elle se retrouve en dessous de moi. Je lui enlevais sa nuisette et je commençais à l'embrasser partout. Quelques minutes plus tard nos corps ne firent plus qu'un. Un moment après alors qu'on reprenait notre souffle je sentis ses doigts qui dessinaient mes tatouages. Cela me donna des frissons. Je lui dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Tu aime mes tatouages on dirait.**_  
 _ **-Oui ils sont magnifiques, me dit-elle, et apparemment tu aime ce que je te fais.**_  
 _ **-Oh oui.**_  
 __  
 _ **Elle caressa ma joue et me dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-On devrait dormir tu m'as l'air épuisé mon chéri.**_  
 _ **-Oui tu as raison car demain je reprends le boulot et je ne voudrais pas être épuisé.**_

 _ **On s'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis on s'endormit. Ce fut une nuit agitée où je ne cessais de faire des cauchemars. Le lendemain après ma nage quotidienne et mon jogging je partis au travail non s'en avoir embrassé Maïana auparavant. Quand j'arrivais dans les locaux du 5-0 je vis que toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées et alors que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir j'entendis un " surprise ". Aussitôt les stores s'ouvrirent et je vis mon équipe autour de la table tactile. Il y avait marqué dessus " Aloha Steve ". Sur une table il y avait des verres, des boissons et un gâteau. Kono s'avança vers moi, me prit dans ses bras et me dit:**_

 _ **-Aloha boss je suis contente de te voir.**_

 _ **-Aloha ma belle.**_  
 _ **-Salut mon pote, fit Lou en me serrant la main.**_  
 _ **-Salut Lou.**_  
 _ **-Content de te revoir parmi nous, firent Chin et Abby.**_  
 _ **-Mahalo à tous. Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir.**_  
 _ **-Comment tu vas mon ami? Me demanda Lou.**_  
 _ **-Je vais bien. Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien.**_  
 _ **-Je t'en prie, fit Abby, c'est normal tu es notre ami.**_  
 _ **-Tiens, fit Kono, on a pensé à toi. Du gâteau à la crème de beurre.**_  
 _ **-Merci beaucoup**_ _ **.**_  
 __  
 _ **Elle me coupa une part de gâteau et me servit à boire. On avait tous le verre plein et Lou le leva en disant:**_  
 __  
 _ **-A notre ami Steve qui nous a beaucoup manqué.**_  
 __  
 _ **Le reste de l'équipe leva le verre en répétant:**_  
 __  
 _ **-A Steve.**_  
 _ **-Mahalo les amis vous êtes une super Ohana.**_  
 __  
 _ **On mangea du gâteau puis Abby me demanda:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Comment va Maïana?**_  
 _ **-Elle va bien elle a entamé son quatrième mois.**_  
 _ **-Ouh alors attends toi à ses envies mon pote et puis le quatrième mois c'est le moment où ses hormones sexuelles sont décuplées, Fit Lou, je me souviens quand mama Grover était enceinte. A peine rentré du boulot et voilà qu'elle se jetait sur moi.**_  
 __  
 _ **Tout le monde se mit à rire et je dis à mon ami:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Merci pour cette attention Lou. Je saurais y faire face.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je posais l'assiette sur la table et leur dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Mahalo pour cette délicate attention.**_  
 _ **-De rien boss, fit Kono.**_  
 __  
 _ **On rangea tout puis je leur dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Je suis dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin.**_  
 _ **-Ok, fit Lou.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je partis dans mon bureau et quand je vis celui de Danny vide j'avais encore plus mal. Je me plongeais dans mes dossiers et au bout de deux heures j'arrivais à celui de Stanford. Je me levais et j'allais voir Lou avec le dossier. Je lui demandais:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Dis-moi Lou l'enquête sur la mort de Stanford ça à donné quoi?**_  
 _ **-On a pas réussi à retrouver son assassin, me dit-il.**_  
 _ **-Ok on a une enquête non résolue.**_  
 _ **-Oui c'est exactement ça, fit-il, dis-moi tu as quelque chose qui te chiffonne on dirait.**_  
 _ **-Oui hier soir j'ai reçu un appel de Danny.**_  
 _ **-Ah et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? Me demanda Lou.**_  
 _ **-En fait j'ai écouté son message dans lequel il me disait que je lui manquais et qu'on lui manquait. Il espère que je vais bien et que je sois guéri.**_  
 _ **-Et tu l'as rappelé? Me demanda t'il.**_  
 _ **-Non et je ne le ferais pas Lou. Il nous a abandonné. Il m'a abandonné.**_  
 _ **-Je comprends, fit-il.**_  
 __  
 _ **Au même moment Chin vint nous voir et nous dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-On a une nouvelle enquête. Un corps a été découvert à l'hôtel Waïkiki.**_  
 _ **-Ok on y va.**_  
 __  
 _ **Je me tournais vers Lou et je lui dis:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Mahalo Lou.**_  
 _ **-Je t'en prie mon ami, fit-il.**_  
 __  
 _ **On partit tous sur les lieux du crime et on vit la légiste. C'était le même meurtre que la dernière fois. Un jeune couple qui venait de se marier et qui était en lune miel. Son annulaire gauche avait été coupé et la personne qui les observait. Après interrogé les témoins et la femme de la victime on retourna au 5.0. Chin rentra le nom de la victime dans l'ordinateur central. Je leur dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-On a affaire à un serial Killer à mon avis. Il va falloir trouver un moyen de l'arrêter.**_  
 _ **-Et comment tu compte faire? Me demanda Abby.**_  
 _ **-Avec un appât. Il va falloir que deux de nous deux jouent un couple de mariés en lune de miel.**_  
 _ **-Tu as pensé à quelqu'un boss? Demanda Kono.**_  
 _ **-Oui Kono. Ça te dirais de jouer ma petite amie?**_  
 _ **-Sérieux? Me demanda t'elle.**_  
 _ **allons aller dans un hôtel de luxe. Apparemment c'est là que va notre meurtrier ou meurtrière.**_  
 _ **-Il y a un hôtel qui s'appelle le Paliawai, fit Chin.**_  
 _ **-Ok on va aller dans cet hôtel et on va tout faire pour attirer son attention.**_  
 _ **-Il faut trouver des noms pour notre couverture, fit Kono.**_  
 _ **-Ça je peux vous en trouver de suite, fit Jerry.**_  
 _ **-Mahalo Jerry.**_  
 __  
 _ **Jerry était entrain de créer des noms sur l'ordinateur et quelques minutes plus tard il nous dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Et voilà vos noms sont entrés dans la base de données. Vous vous appelez Scott et Vanessa William.**_  
 _ **-Merci Jerry. Bien maintenant je vais réserver une suite nuptiale.**_

 _ **J'allais sur le site de l'hôtel et regardais les suites nuptiales. J'en réservais une. Alors que je finalisais tout on reçu un appel vidéo du FBI. Je répondis:**_

 _ **-McGarrett !**_  
 _ **-Bonjour commandant. Je suis l'agent Ford, me dit-il.**_  
 _ **-Oui qu'est-ce qu'on faire pour vous?**_  
 _ **-Voilà on a besoin de votre aide pour arrêter un serial killer du nom Adriana wilcox, nous dit-il, cette femme s'attaque aux couples de jeunes mariés. Elle séduit l'homme, l'égorge et lui coupe l'annulaire gauche.**_  
 _ **-Ok ça rejoint nos deux affaires.**_  
 _ **-Je vous ai envoyé l'un de nos meilleurs agents, fit Ford, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.**_  
 _ **-Ok il travaillera avec mon équipe. Avec l'officier kalakaua nous allons servir d'appat.**_  
 _ **-Ok mais faites très attention commandant cette femme est folle et dangereuse, me dit-il.**_  
 _ **-Merci de m'avertir.**_  
 _ **-Je vous en pris. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, me dit-il, à bientôt commandant.**_  
 _ **-À bientôt agent Ford.**_

 _ **Je raccrochais. Et alors que je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose à mon équipe une voix que je connaissais si bien nous dit:**_

 _ **-Salut à tous.**_

 _ **On se tourna et on vit...**_

 _ **-Danny.**_

 _ **Danny et moi on se regardait. Il régnait une tension électrique. Toute l'équipe le salua et fut un peu réservée. Je les comprenais. On se replongea dans la préparation de notre couverture mais j'ignorais que mon ami allait mettre sa vie en danger pour me sauver.**_

 _ **PDV de Danny**_

 _ **Oh bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris d'accepter cette mission? Je savais que mon retour provisoire allait mal se passer mais je devais m'y faire. Ce qui me fit le plus mal c'était le regard de Steve. Il avait un regard dur et froid. Je me retrouvais au début de notre rencontre quand on avait commencé à travailler ensemble. Il me sortit de mes pensées en me demandant froidement:**_

 _ **-Alors il paraît que tu connais bien le dossier?**_

 _ **Je le regardais fixement et lui répondis:**_

 _ **-Oui il y a deux victimes en l'espace de 15 jours.**_  
 _ **-Ok et qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire sur Adriana Wilcox? Demanda t'il.**_

 _ **Je sortis une clé USB et la tendis à Chin. Il l'a mit dans l'ordinateur et le visage d'Adriana Wilcox apparut. Je leur dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Je vous présente Adriana Wilcox. Elle a de grave troubles psychologiques. A 10 ans sa mère égorge son père sous ses yeux en lui coupant l'annulaire gauche. Adriana passe 15 ans dans un hôpital psychiatrique et en sort i ans. Les médecins jugeaient son état de bon. Elle rencontre Ben Meyer et 6 mois plus tard ils se marient et c'est là que tout dérape. Quelques jours plus tard alors qu'ils sont en lune de miel son mari la trompe avec sa meilleure amie et surprend une conversation. Elle égorge son mari et lui découpe son annulaire gauche. lors de son arrestation elle dira qu'elle s'est défendue de son mari qui l'a violé. Fautes de preuves elle est internée 5 ans dans une unité psychiatrique et elle est sortie il y a un mois et demi.**_  
 _ **-Ok, fit Steve, elle rencontre les Standford, séduit le mari et l'assassine. Qui sont les deux victimes qu'elle a assassiné sur le continent?**_

 _ **J'ouvris un autre dossier et lui dis:**_

 _ **-Alors le premier c'est Bryan Wilson et le second Kevin Bradford.**_  
 _ **-Ok et le dernier en date c'est Steven Maxwell, fit Steve.**_  
 _ **-Par contre si on veut l'attraper il faut qu'il y est un bon appât.**_  
 _ **-Nous y avons pensé, fit Chin.**_  
 _ **-Ah et je peux savoir qui c'est?**_  
 _ **-C'est Kono et moi, fit mon ami.**_

 _ **Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles Steve allait faire l'appât. J'étais inquiet pour lui. J'essayais de l'en dissuader:**_

 _ **-Attends Super SEAL tu ne vas pas le faire. Tu te rends pas compte. Cette fille est cinglée.**_

 _ **Il me regarda fixement et me dit d'un ton froid:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Pour toi çà sera Steven ou commandant McGarrett. Tu as perdu ce droit depuis que tu es parti.**_  
 __  
 _ **Se tournant vers kono il lui dit:**_  
 __  
 _ **-Tu viens Kono? On va se préparer.**_  
 _ **-J'arrive boss, fit-elle.**_

 _ **Ils partirent aux vestiaires pour se changer. J'étais consterné. Steve était vraiment furax contre moi. J'aurais jamais dû partir. Pourquoi j'avais suivi Mélissa? Chin me dit:**_

 _ **-Tu n'aurais pas du partir Danny. Tu as vu ce que lui a causé ton départ?**_  
 _ **-Oui je sais.**_  
 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire une fois que l'enquête sera finie? Demanda Lou.**_  
 _ **-Je ne sais pas.**_  
 _ **-Moi en tout cas je suis heureuse que tu sois là, fit Abby en posant sa main sur la mienne.**_  
 _ **-Merci. Apparemment tu es la seule.**_  
 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Fit Chin, tu croyais qu'il allait t'accueillir à bras ouvert? Steve a failli mourir de chagrin. Vous partagiez tout lui et toi.**_  
 _ **-Il va mettre du temps à te refaire confiance, fit Lou.**_  
 _ **-Oui ou alors lui et moi çà sera plus pareil.**_  
 _ **-Ne perds pas espoir Danny, fit Abby, je suis sûre que vous reformerez le duo que vous formiez à mon arrivée.**_

 _ **Je lui fis un sourire timide et quelques minutes plus tard Steve et Kono ressortirent des vestiaires. Ils étaient enfin prêt. On leur posa des micros et ils partirent quelques minutes après mais j'ignorais qu'un grave danger guettait mon ami.**_


End file.
